Puny Pieces Of Pezberry Pleasure
by colfaxx
Summary: The boss lady demanded that the little tales I tell her at night should be shared so her they are. I might expand one or 3 in the future depending on how they are recieved. Rated T for now for language mostly but if ever needed I will up to an R .I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Puny Pieces Of Pezberry Pleasure**

**A/N**

**These stories are 100% OOC so if you have a problem with that..STOP.  
Klik off and go somewhere else,If you're taking the time to write me a nasty letter, balls up and sign it so I can block you're ass.  
**

* * *

Cassandra July was walking to school today and some pissant decided it was her turn to get mugged by a true New Yorker.

When she was pulled forcably into the dark ally she was a bit afraid ,but when she saw the large gun that was being pointed at her she was scared to death, so she did what any sane woman would do ..she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The large man smacked her across the face to shut her up, and she flew into the wall behind her with a loud thud and slid to the ground as he started yelling at her to give him all her money.

But the most surprising thing about the whole day was walking up to the man with a little smile on her face and saying.(Hello miss July,and how are you this fine morning?)

Now Cassie was a bitch to Rachel Berry for the last 2 weeks, so seeing her here now with a smile and what seemed a very calm demeaner while she was being fucking mugged not 3 blocks from school was a bit of a shock.

And when Rachel walked right up to the man and demanded that he give her the gun you figured you were both going to die today.

He laughed and raised the gun right to her forehead and pulled the trigger,you panicked and screamed just as you heard the klikklikklik...and nothing.

Then Rachel Berry, the little pain in your ass **DIVA**kicked the man in the balls, and as he yelped and went down she jumped up a bit... as she came down she slammed him in the head with both of her hands held tightly together and he went out like a light and slumped to the ground totally limp.

Rachel then turned to another girl that had been watching the whole thing, telling her to make sure you were OK.

Then a beautifull girl dressed in what looked like a totally black cheerleaders outfit came and helped you up asking if you were able to walk or did you need some help getting to the school.

As Santana was walking you to school she gave you a sideways glance and asked if you were Rachel's dance teacher?

Yes was you're only reply before she turned to look fully into your eyes and said.

Rachel has told me how you've been treating her ..I told her you were just a jealous bitch, but she would not even think of letting **ME** talk to **YOU** because she knows that I lack the control she has, and that I would have just ENDED you're petty little worthless life for the shit you've put **MY** woman through.  
So now I know what you look like so here's you're only warning...If my honey ever comes home crying about the meany that is you... **I WILL ENDS YOU!  
**  
Now you have a nice day.

Cassandra July was walking into school today and the only thing that crossed her mind was it's time to maybe be a little nicer to one Miss Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

Senior year starts today and Rachel Berry has had **VERY** good summer .

She has been in some of the most severe training she has ever undergone,but THIS training was a very special kind of training and it darn near broke her...(but it did'nt).

She has made a decision that her last year of high school was going to be a peacefull one. And no one was going to do anything to change that.

When Rachel sees the **UNHOLY TRINITY** standing in the doorway of the school with both Santana and Quinn holding slushies, with a sneer on their lips. She knows it's time to set the tone for her peacefull year.

Rachel drops her books and runs full speed towards the girls before they even have a thought of how the torture of the **HOBBIT** will start this year.

When Rachel gets close to the girls she slaps her hands up and hits both cups sending the slushies right into Santana's and Quinn's faces.

While both girls are turning red with rage and sputtering, trying to understand what just happened. Rachel turns to Britt and tells the sweet cheerio that she might just want to head off to class before she gets hurt.

Brittany just smiles at Rachel and says _OK Rache_, and off she went to homeroom.

Now by this time Quinn has gotten herself under control and raises her fist getting ready to punch the Diva in the face,but Rachel slaps Quinn across the face hard enough to send her spinning into the lockers behind her and jumps right into her face and tell's her that unless she want's to walk funny for the first few weeks of school she will just shut the fuck up and get the fuck away from Rachel.

Quinn starts to say something cutting ..then sees Rachel's eyes and snaps her mouth shut ,gets up,dusts her skirt off a little and meekly walks away.

Santana seeing this thinks nows her chance to put the Berry in her place seeing as how her back is turned, she cocks her arm back and sends her fist flying at the back of Rachel's head yelling **_FUCK YOU MANH_...**

That's as far as Santana gets before Rachel spins and kicks her in the chest with what feels like a sledge-hammer to send the HBIC at least 15 feet down the hall. Santana can't even understand what just happened before Rachel is on top of her shoving her tiny little hand in her face saying...

_Does this really look like a man's hand to you?..**Well does it!?**_

Santana opens her mouth to say some kind of an insult to Rachel, but before even the first word gets out Rachel slaps her across the face **HARD** then backhands her even **HARDER**.

Now Santana is seeing purple and green stars floating around her head and starts thinking to herself about how she's going to answer Rachel ..VERY CAREFULLY... all she can think of as she sees Rachels tiny petite little hand is ..._**NO!**_

Rachel looks at Santana with a cute little smirk on her face and says, you will only talk to me this year to say you're sorry or ask a question about music.  
If you break that rule at **ANY** time this year I will beat you so far into the dirt you will need a shovel to see light again, do you understand me?

Santana realising her favorite target is no longer an option, just nods her head and lays both palms on the floor, making sure Rachel sees them.

Rachel glances at Santana's hands getting the message,leans in and kisses Santanna on the cheek saying you have a nice day now OK?

Then Rachel smiles sweetly and hops off to class.

As Rachel walks off, Santana puts her fingers to her cheek feeling where the kiss still tingles and thinks to herself that this year might just be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

3

When Santana saw Rachel(**man-hands**)Berry in a green polka-dotted tutu, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

When Santana saw Azimio headed towards the **dwarf **with a slushie in his hand, she had no idea what made her kick him in the balls.

When Santana saw her? **Munchkin **turn to look at her with a look of adoration, she thought she was going to feint.

When Rachel walked towards her, she could'nt seem to stop staring at her lips/tutu/lips/tutu/lips/tutu.

When Rachel walked right up to her getting into her personal space, she froze and she could'nt seem to catch her breath.

When the little **diva **ran her hands up both her arms and cupped her cheeks, she thought she just might die if what she thinks is going to happen does'nt.

When **(OH GOD)**Rae finally kisses her she allmost falls to the floor her legs are so weak.

When her new **girlfriend**(whether she know it or not :-) says Thank you Sanni, she grabs her tightly by both arms to stop her from leaving.

When Rachel Berry looks at Santana Lopez with a question in her eyes while licking her lips lightly.

Santana looks at Rachel and says_**...MINE!  
**_  
When Rachel Berry just nods and says **OK** Santana Lopez can breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Santana laughed loudly when she saw Rachel Berry get slushied twice in less than 5 seconds as she watched Karofski walk away.

When Rachel grabbed her slushie kit from her locker and headed for the girls restroom she followed so she could make fun of Berry and maybe get in a dig or two before class.

But when she opened the door and walked into the restroom less than 2 seconds after the little Diva and saw her standing at the mirror completely slushie free and fixxing her hair like nothing ever got on her at all she was dumbstruck.

Rachel just glanced at Santana and did a little eye-roll and asked _(Is there anything I can help you with or did you come into the room just to stare at me like an idiot?)._

Santana got all red in the face and moved toward Rachel yelling_(Who the fuck do you think you are **HOBBIT?** talking to_ _**Santana Fucking Lopez** that way?).  
_  
Rachel just shrugged and said_(Go away Santana).  
_  
That was it, no one talks to **Snix **that way,Santana shoved Rachel against the wall.

Rachel grabbed Santana by the neck and lifted her up in the air untill her feet were dangling and looked into her eyes and said_(I let you slushie me and call me all you're idiotic childish names but if you **EVER** lay a finger on my person again **I WILL** **KILL YOU**),_then Rachel threw Santana across the room into the wall a good 15 feet away,turned back to face the mirror and started primping her hair ignoring the Latina like she was'nt even there.

Now Santana Lopez was anything but stupid, and she knows she was just schooled by one Rachel Berry like an errant child, and she also knows that if she were dumb enough to attack her right now Rachel would kill her ,she's not sure how she knows this ,but she is sure that Rachel Berry could and would actually kill her ass dead if she tried to so much as touch her right now.

Rachel turns around facing Santana and says in disgust_(I won't bring this up to anyone as I know you value you're tough_ _ole **Lima Heights Adjacent HBIC** reputation that you worked soooo hard for)_ then just walks out of the restroom leaving a scared shitless Santana Lopez just sitting on the floor of the toilet wondering _(WTF just happened)._

This time when Santana saw Rachel get slushied she ran into the bathroom while Rachel was still getting her slushie kit and hid in the back stall with the stall door open just enough for her to peek through and waited for Rachel to come in and clean herself off.

Rachel walked into the room and stood in front of the sink,She glanced around to make sure the room was empty,when she did'nt see anyone she blinked ...and then she was standing in front of the next mirror over while a pile of slushie fell to the floor in front of the sink next to her.

Santana slamming the stall door open stepping out and pointing at Rachel said _(I saw that,how the fuck did you do that?).  
_  
Rachel looked at Santana in the mirror not even turning to face her and asked_(Saw what?You did'nt see anything).  
_  
Santana was getting a bit more than frustrated now, and looking at Rachel said_(If you can handle me like a fucking rag_ _doll and do shit like what I just saw..**WHY** do you put up with the crap this place throws at you every day?).  
_  
Rachel finally turns to look directly at Santana,slowly gathers herself together before telling her what she has never said out loud to anyone_(Santana if I was to retaliate to everyone that gave me shit in my life I'd be going to school alone so forgive me if I don't just beat the shit out of everyone that has a problem with my selfish/selfinvolved/**DIVA** ways but I am allmost out of this backwater podunk little town and then you **ALL** can rot in hell for all I care).  
_  
To say Santana was shocked by Rachels little outburst would be putting it mildly but like i've said before Santana Lopez is anything but stupid, so she says the first thing that comes into her head...(Rachel?)

(Rachel)_Yes Santana?_  
(Santana)_Take me with you?_  
(Rachel)_Why?_  
(Santana)_I..I'm not sure._  
(Rachel)_Think hard._  
(Santana){huffs}_I hate this town..I thought I hated you..Just don't leave me here._  
(Rachel){sighs} _Fine..but no more names._  
(Santana)_OK Thank you Rachel_{a little grin}  
(Rachel) _You're welcome Santana._

**A/N**  
** thank you to eXcalibUr44 for the idea for this.**  
**I think i might just continue this particular idea to see what happens to the girls when they get to NEW YORK.**  
**PCE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**  
**I'm not exacly sure where this came from and it's not my usuall whipass Rachel but it got stuck in my head and the woman said to put it in, so here it is..If you like it you're welcome ..if not..meh  
**

* * *

**5**

My Hero

**CRACK**

Is the noise Azimio hears when he's woken up in the middle of the night.(in his bedroom on the 6th floor of the building he lives in).  
Both hands and feet tied tightly to the four corners of his bed and an I-Pod being held right in front of his face with **SHHH **in big bold letters and (nod if you understand) in smaller letters...He nods franticly eyes trying to udjust to the brightness of the Pad in front of him.

Then a finger touches the pad and the screen changes to a video of a deer being hung up in a tree, it's neck being sliced.

Azimio's eyes bug out and he wets himself just a little.

Then the screen changes again and on it is written.

**IF YOU EVER** talk to/look at/ or bully **RACHEL BERRY** again, I will return and **THIS** will happen to you.  
**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
**  
Azimio starts nodding his head up and down like a bobblehead doll.

Then the person puts the I-Pad in a pack on their back,and pulls out a small knife.

Azimio's eyes bug out and he does piss his pants this time. as the intruder slices the binding on his right hand and running to the window...dives through it.

Finally able to breath Azimio lets out a blood curdling scream and unties himself,quickly running to the window and sees ..Nothing.

* * *

Rachel is standing by her locker when she sees Azimio heading towards her with a 64ounce slushie in his hand..(and it was such a nice morning she thinks).

She closes her eyes trying to remember if she has a change of clothing in her locker when she hears a splash and a yelp..then nothing.

She peeks out of one eye just in time to see Azimio turn a sickly shade of green and turn around and start running away from her with the slushie spilled all over the floor.

And all her fellow student looking at her like she's grown a third eye or something.

Rachel is a bit puzzled at first, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth she just shrugs and heads off to first period.

* * *

Dave Karofski is hanging by his feet from the top of the Phy-Ed classroom when Rachel gets to school in the morning with a sign taped to his chest that reads If you cut me down before Berry sees me you will be next.

As Rachel walks toward the boy wondering to herself why he's hanging upside down over the basketball court with such a huge crowd under him just leaving him up there, she huffs and asks why no one is getting him down from such a dangerous place?

Then the whole room just turns to look at the little **DIVA **as she finally reads the sign above her.

Rachel turns a dark shade of pink before looking at coach Sylvester and pleading for her to get the boy down.

Sue just looks at Berry and laughs as loud as she can saying _(Holy shit **MINI-BABS** I did'nt think you had it in you)_as she walks off laughing.

Turning an even darker shade of pink(if that's even possible) Rachel just lets out a little huff and stomps her foot saying, well someone should get him down that can **NOT **be good for him with the blood rushing to his head like that.

Coach Beiste, coming in the back door from the storage shed on the other side of the school, with a ladder in hand asks if Rachel is here yet, still wondering how the Karofski boy got up 30 feet in the air in the first place.

Rachel looks at the coach and says I'm Rachel Berry.

Beiste looks at Rachel surprised to see how small the girl is and asks if she did this.

_I would never stoop to such antics_ Rachel says, a little peeved that anyone could think so little of her, as she's doing her patented storm off with perfection leaving the room to go to class.

* * *

Now when Rachel gets to school on monday and sees the whole Cheerio team sitting in a pool of slushies in the parking lot with the slushie machine spraying them with a continous shower of all 3 colors of slushie and Quinn sitting in the middle getting the worst of it, she just can not seem to stop the giggle that erupts from her lips which then turns into full blown laughter.

When Quinn looks at her and begs(yes Quinn begs) to **PLEASE **turn the machine off and untie her.

Rachel looks Quinn dead in the eye and says...**_WHY_**?

As mad as the queen of ice is she can't seem to think of a single reason why Rachel should help them, so she just closes her eyes,bows her head and figures she will just have to wait for a teacher to arrive and release the girls.

Rachel feels the hairs on the back of her neck rise up and she just **KNOWS** her protector is standing behind her...As she closes her eyes and slowly turns around to see who her new **LEADING MAN** is she thinks to herself (GOD I hope it's not Finn).

As Rachel lifts one eyelid just enough to see who it is,, she allmost falls over from the shock of seeing SANTANA LOPEZ standing there with a smile as wide as the whole world on her face looking at her with her hand outstretched palm up and waiting.

Rachel recovers fairly quickly and reaching out to take Santanna's hand with a giggle and a grin thinking that **LEADING** **LADY** sounds rather nice, pushes herself into the black haired goddess kissing her hard and whispers in her ear.

_**MY HERO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**  
**?**

**6**

* * *

**Just Passing Through**

It had been a couple of years since the last time anyone from the Coalition had had to drop in on **Lee&Hi** without a heads up, but this was beyond urgent so they thought it best to send someone that the Guardian couple could'nt argue with,So of course they sent the best of the best.

As Buffy walked into the **SHOX BOX **for the first time in years, she saw that Rachel had updated the little dive from her ugly,rambling,blood stained old self to a modern ,clean and very respectable looking place and she was very surprised and a little proud of what the Diva had done with the place.

Being his first time here, Zander was shocked by how clean the place was,from the stories he's heard about this little nowhere town in the middle of bum-fuck OHIO he was expecting to see craters in the streets and buildings on fire, but what he **DOES** see is the exact opposite.

The whole town is like a picture-postcard from Norman Rockwell.

It's clean and tidy with what looks like absolutely zero litter on the streets and no hoes on the corners,all the houses are well kept and even the bar he's in looks like it belongs in New York on Broadway and not on the bad side?(cleanest bad side **EVER**) of a little town called Lima,Ohio.  
As he turns to the Blonde with a question on his lips she just (allmost imperceptively) shakes her head and glances at a giant of a man headed towards the duo.

Zander apon seeing the man, reaches into the nether at his back and wraps his fingers around the Haymaker,knowing the Buffster has Stabby in her hand as well tenses up ,ready for anything...well anything exept what happens as Buffy squeals and runs right to the giant and jumps right at ..his arms?

_**ZUES!**_ Buffy screams like a girl,_How the hell are you? You big old softie I've missed you.__It's been sooo long since we've visited.  
How's Patty and the kids?Is everything going good with the family?Is there anything I can do to help in any way?Why hav'nt you called lately ?I was starting to worry.  
_  
Zander is shocked beyond belief by the smile he sees on Buffy,He hasn't seen her smile so truthfully in years.  
Since they were kids as a matter of fact.  
Looking at the **SLAYER** he thinks to himself..God how i've missed the joy in her eyes and the lightness of her smile.  
He actually chokes up a bit at how much he's missed it,and he remembers now **WHY **he fell in love with her all those years ago.

Buffy,still wrapped around the big man's neck turns to Zander and introduces him saying ,This is **Zues** and he is my...Friend. she says with a shy smile,blushing just a little bit.

Zander has to shake his head a little as he sees this,looking at Buffy and seeing her blush because of a man is new and he's not really sure how to react to this information._A pleasure _he says, reaching out his free hand to the man.

Zues sees the puzzled look in Zanders eyes and laughing a loud laugh says,_Nice to meet you son I am Buffy's godfather and you can relax the hand, If I was out to hurt you the **AXE** would'nt do you any good and who do you think gave the **SLAYER** Stabby?_

Buffy looks at Zander saying _It's fine Zan,This is Zues..the real Zues ,he's beyond our ability to hurt so you can relax,this bar is holy ground, only one person can cause hurt here and I don't see her so as long as were within these walls we can let our guards down and have some well deserved fun.  
_  
Zander ,knowing Buffy would'nt joke about their safety pulls his hand from the space at his back and laughs the first real laugh he's had in at least ten years and says.  
_OK Buffster he's Zues the father of the gods and he's here in a bar in the middle of nowhere just to wipe tables,_ looking at Buffy and not seeing a smile or her laughing along with him he looks at the man again a little more closely and the air around him crackles with energy,He gulps and says _Are you serious?you're really him? Holy crap it's an honor, I mean really, it's an honor to meet you. I have questions soo many questions.  
Is Valhalla a rea..._

The giant cuts him off with a loud belly laugh and just shakes his head and says, _There will be time for all that later,For now I think you need to tell me what business brings you to our little piece of turf._

_Oh ,forgive me **Z,** I forgot my manners ..we request permission to cross you're domain with a crew of at leat 50 SLAYERS ,25 HEALZ and a WATCHER or 2.  
We would normally go around but time is of the essence on this one and as you know we can **NOT** port over her town...Where is Rachel anyway? I thought for sure she would have been here to greet us.  
_  
Just as Buffy says this the doors burst open and a loud melodius_** BEEYEE WHERE ARE YOUUU?**_ Is sang/hollered out, bringing the noise of the bar to a sudden and totall stop as everyone turns to greet the owner of the **SHOX BOX **walking towards the visitors with what looks like her own personel cheering squad following closely behind her.

Zander looks to see the smallest adult women he's ever seen heading towards them with what looks to him like three Playboy models in cheerleading outfits following her, all holding what seem like like Pom-Poms, continuosly looking around them in all directions for any kind of a threat.  
Zander has spent an inordinate amount of time around women with power so he recognises the power eminating from this quartet immediately,his eye might have been temporarily fooled by the man next to him but these four just absolutely** GLOW** with power and the little one is throwing enough off to rival any of the threats he has ever faced in his wide and varied past.

And **NOW **he knows why Buffy insisted that they needed permission to cross this particular piece of dirt.

And as Buffy literally jumps off of Zues and takles the short woman and then starts kissing her on the mouth,Zander is quite frankly at a loss for words(He never thought Buff swang that way).

The taller of the two blondes breaks out in giggles,the shorter blonde just watches looking a little bored but as Zander glances at the Latina Cheerleader he sees her getting pissed and she's just about to start yelling when a soft cough from the Giant gets her attention and a little shake from his head stops her cold.  
She crosses her arm and gives a little huff ,then starts tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the two girls to stop kissing.  
After what seems like forever but was more like 2 minutes of the two girls kissing like it was a matter of life and death, Zues gives a loud "_**AHEM",**_

Buffy finally pulling away from Rachel who is breathing just a little harder than usual,says _**HI.  
**_  
Rachel looks at Buffy and says,_**HI BACK.  
**_  
And then both girls start laughing and the tension evaporates from the room as the whole place suddenly goes back to sounding like a bar, with people talking, glasses clinking and the music comes back on as a drop dead gorgeous albino comes up to the group and says.

_The booth is ready,please follow me,_ then she turns to a wall and giving it a quick rap it opens to reveal a large booth with drink and food allready set out and places for all of them.  
Then with a short nod and a blinding smile she looks at Rachel and asks if there is anything else.

Rachel says _thank you D,no that will be all, you look after the place ok? we will be needing **ZUES** tonight.  
_  
The albino beauty just nods and gives a soft mmmhmm and walks off.

When Rachel slides into the booth, Buffy and Zander both notice how the Latina girl hustles to slide herself in right after her to make sure no one else can sit next to her(Especially Buffy) lol,she grabs Rachel's hand and glares at Buffy.

Zues,Quinn and Brittany all looking at the little show of posession start to laugh a little, when Santana lets off a huff.  
The whole table just bursts out into laughter.

Rachel turns to Santana and says _It's OK Sann, this is Buffy..she and I go back a ways but her little show of affection was more to see if it was true about us than anything else,I maybe mentioned you to her once or twice and I think she was just trying to see if it was true that the co-head **HBIC** actually was mine or if it was just wishfull thinking on my part.  
_  
Buffy,looking at Santana now says,_I'm sorry but I just could'nt resist, I just had to know if you would show you're true feeling for my little **STAR** or if you would live up to the tales i've heard over the years about the **"UNHOLY TRINITY**_**"**...(grinning)_It seems she was'nt exagerating, you are a bit posessive.  
_  
Apon hearing her mention of the term, both Quinn and Brittany turn to Rachel and at the same time let out a little huff saying _you promised to let that hatefull moniker die_(pouting).

Rachel chuckles and says, _I hav'nt used it in a while but Buffy has a memory like a steel trap when it comes to embarrasing things about me_(smiles at Buffy).

_OH Yes I could tell you things about Rae that would curl you're hair _she say's to the three girls now all looking at her with avid interest.

_Buffyyyy_,Rachel fake whines,_You wil **NOT** be telling them anything about my past or I will start telling you're friend here_(looks at Zander)_Zander correct?_ (Zander nods) _about a few of you're little escapades that I know you would'nt want getting back to you're little Scooby Gang.  
_  
This grabs Zander's attention like a shot as he looks at Rachel and says.._OH Do tell,I could use a bit of ammunition on little miss perfect here_(looking at Buffy).

Buffy turns a dark shade of pink and looking down at her suddenly nervous hands says,_**FINE** you keep mine and i'll keep you'rs _to Rachel._  
_  
_**OK**_ ,Zues says,_Now that we have all the introductions over with, how can we help?Do you need assistance with this little venture of you'rs or are you all just passing through?  
_  
Zander knows this is where he comes in, and turning to **ZUES** he asks if it's him he needs to talk to or is Rachel the one to ask for permission to cross the territory without repercussions, _I know it's an odd question_ he says, _but I see a god and a little girl-err-um..woman, sitting here and i'm not really sure **WHO** I should be talking to right now.  
_  
**ZUES** just chuckles and say's _I'm just a guest, if you have questions or requests they need to be directed to the Diva.  
_  
Looking puzzled,Zander starts to look around him saying _Diva? Is there someone else coming?  
_  
Everyone starts laughing and all as one point at Rachel.

Santana leans in and kissing Rachel lightly on the cheek say,s _**MY Diva.  
**_  
Rachel ,blushing lightly says ,_Yes Youre Diva_ .Then turns to Zander and says, _permission granted Ill relax the shield for 6 hours so you need to get you're little group together and cross quickly._Buffy ,on hearing this says _Thank You dear and when this is over Zander and I will come back for a little visit so we can catch up..It's been to long_(smiles)

_That would be nice_ Rachel says .._well now that **THAT** is all taken care of I think It's time for you to go and save the world..**AGAIN!**_  
_Britt, send them to their army,It's waiting one hundred and 3 miles due west._  
_bye Buffy, bye Zander we'll see you soon?_Rachel asks.

As Buffy says_ yes_ and leans down to kiss Rachel goodbye, Santana snaps _**NOW BRITT!  
**_  
Brittany laughs ,says _yes Sanni_,blinks and Buffy and Zander are gone.

**ZUES** starts laughing and grabbing both Brittany and Quinn says _I think we need to give the love-birds a little alone time _and heads off to the bar with the two girls for a drink (All of them laughing loudly).

Santana looks at Rachel and with a growl she attacks Rachel's lips with her own saying _**MINE!  
**_  
Rachel can only think to herself that she should have Buffy pass through town a little more often.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**  
**Just a little shot it the dark  
PCE**

* * *

7  
**The Visit**

He ghosted towards the sleepy little town that for some reason every minion he sent to to try and get a foothold in dissapeared, just totally vanished without a trace.  
And he was getting tired of it.  
Everyone failed him completey when it came to this town so it looked like he was going to have to take things into his own hands here.

As he entered the 100 mile circle around the town that his minions now refused to enter no matter how he threatened them, he found himself in a position he had'nt been in for over 150 years and **HE WAS PISSED**.

* * *

He could'nt move, he was surrounded by what seemed to be a perfect bubble of sunshine at **2 AM** in the morning, he new it was impossible but it was sunshine, he knew that for sure when it burned him as he tried to mist his way through. It hurt like a bitch.

While he waited for whatever was going to happen next to happen, he finally understood why not one of the lackeys he sent here ever even got a word out to let him know what happened to them,after all he ran a modern show now. So when he pulled out his cell-phone to call **IGOR** to come and get him and got no signal he was confused.  
It seems this little bubble was not only airtight but was also able to block his cell and his thoughts from getting out.

When he finally saw someone approach him he thought it was **BUFFY** at first, seeing as how it **WAS** a cheerleader.  
But this girl was much to tall to be the **SLAYER** and she was smiling a big toothy smile as she just stood there looking at him (we all know the **SLAYER **would have had some wise assed remark).So he was a bit puzzled.

Then a Dark haired girl also dressed in a cheerleading outfit stepped out of the shadows and just sneered at him and said.  
_Look what we have here, another stupid asshole thinking he was gonna make a name for himself._

The tall blonde cheerleader giggled and he could NOT remember ever beeing so insulted by anyone.

Even the **SCOOBY GANG **knew better than to insult and giggle at him.

_**I AM VLAD DRACULE** and no one insults me you little bitch.  
_  
Then the Latina laughed at him, a deep belly laugh and looking him right in the eye said.  
_It's the head pissant hahahaha we got the big honcho himself?hahahaha you are one stupid fucker coming to **MY** town, you did'nt get the message when your stupid nobodies did'nt come home to you?Of all the shit i've read about you over the years nothing ever said you were **THIS** much of an idiot Hahahaha.  
_  
He was turning red with rage. No one laughed at **HIM,** he was the **MASTER OF THE NIGHT** for christ sake, and this little fucking teenaged girl was standing here laughing at him.  
He could not believe how mad he was right now,he lunged at her and burned himself, he tried to control her with his mind-nothing, he tried changing form and nothing happened.  
He was starting to think he actually might be in a little trouble here when another even smaller girl came out of the darkness, and facing him getting right up to the bubble of light around him ...smiled.

Seeing the 2 cheerleaders show instant deference to this tiny little person he knew he was looking at the boss of this little show so he studied her for a second.

She was tiny, diminutive actually with big eyes the color of the coffee he so loved from the old world,dressed in a plaid skirt and wearing the ugliest sweater he had ever seen.  
If he had learned anything over the centuries it was that looks could be decieving and he knew that was the case here.  
This little tiny quite girl exuded power,more power than he could ever remember feeling before and he had faced **GODS**.  
This girl looking at him, with her soft demeaner and big eyes... scared the dead shit out of him.

_Hello,It seems you have decided to pay our little slice of heaven a visit, let me introduce myself..My name is Rachel. I know who you are -To what do I owe the pleasure of you making a personel visit to our sleepy little town?  
_  
He was anything but stupid and he **KNEW** he better answer this question the right way,there was'nt a doubt in his mind now that she could destroy him and that **SHE **was the reason none of his minions ever returned from this part of the world.

_Vlad Dracule- a pleasure to meet you,I was just passing through and thought i'd pay a visit to the lord of this province that seems to be a final destination for so many of my friends.  
_  
_So now you've seen our sleepy little village what do you think? _she answered_.  
_  
_I think that maybe I should'nt have come here after all, and I think that just maybe I'll make it a point to tell my friends to not visit here anymore as this is a nice little place and it seems to be a place that does'nt need anymore company from me OR my friends.  
_  
She laughed quitely and said-_Well said.  
_  
_It seems we have an understanding then.  
I was content just watching over this town but now I think I've just expanded my protection over the whole state, and if ever I see one of your "**FRIENDS"** in the state of **OHIO** I will take it as a personel insult to me from you.  
You have one hour to get you're "FRIENDS"out of my territory, any that are still here after that hour are gone ..**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
**_  
_You're letting me go? _He just could'nt stop himself from asking, it was a stupid question but he could not seem to not ask.

_**Balance**_... She said as she looked at the bubbly blonde and said _B send him home_.

_Yes Rachel _she said, then she blinked and he found himself standing in his room in his castle in the old world, still surrounded by the bubble of sunshine. Rachel standing right in front him looking a bit out of place was putting it mildly.

She snapped her fingers and the light vanished and he instantly turned to mist and tried to flee from the girls presence ..he went nowhere, he was still frozen in place when she looked at him and he reformed without doing it himself, and then he knew.

I am yours to command he said,knowing that it was true.

She reached out a single finger and touched his arm and said._I **KNOW** you now_.  
_I will know where you are forever, so you will leave me and mine alone you will never come near my part of the world, you will never again threatin anyone that has my friendship,you will leave **NEW YORK** alone as well..Do we have an understanding?_

For the first time in his undead existance **DRACULA** knew total defeat, he knew this tiny little girl had just done what centuries of foes could not do.  
She had brought Vlad Dracule to his knees.

_Yes we have an understanding _he said.

_Good_ she replied. _Now you have a swell day,_ then she vanished.

It's been a long time since i've had a proper vacation he thought to himself. I think I might just take a little nap..for 20 or 30 years.  
Then he smiled a crooked little smile and said to the air around him.

Goodnight **DIVA.**

THE END?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N  
How it SHOULD have happened.  
**

* * *

**8**

Rachel had been home schooled for most of her life ,but she thought it was time to get the full High School experience ,so she had her fathers enroll her in the local public school and today was her first day at a **REAL **school and she was just over the moon with exitement.

So when a girl in a cheerleading outfit threw a slushie at her less that five minutes after she walked into school that first morning saying ,_Get out of my way_ _LOSER!_ Rachel lost it.  
She grabbed the cheerleader by the neck and slamming her up against the locker asked, _Did you throw a liquid based refreshment at me when you have never met me?_

The Cheerio, as Rachel would later learn they were all called could'nt breathe to answer her so she relaxed her grip on the girls throught a little and said ._I'd be real carefull about how you answer me if you want to live through you're first meeting with the **QUEEN of SONG** and it better be a real good answer or i'll just have to teach you a lesson that you don't do unpleasant things like that to people.  
_  
The girl ,one Quinn Fabray could'nt believe this fucking nobody nerd girl had her shoved up against a locker not able to breath and turning redder by the second with rage, so she tried to take a swing at the side of her head to teach this tiny little nobody who the boss of this school was,**SHE** was the **HBIC **here and nobody fucking disrespected her this way.

Rachel saw the fist heading towards the side of her head so she weaved out of the way and punched the cheerio in the gut.  
.._Are you really that stupid?taking a swing at me when I could snap you're neck right now?  
_  
Quinn's eyes got big with fear as she realised that this girl was serious..she actually could snap her neck and kill her and there was'nt a damn thing she could do to stop her.  
She raised her arms in surrender and decided it was time to be a live coward rather than a dead hero and said.._I'm sorry it was all a misunderstanding I did'nt know who you were it won't happen again.  
_  
Rachel,Hearing this figured it was the best she could hope for and tossed the skirt wearing cheerleader across the hall into the lockers on the other side and said ._That's a rediculous reason you not knowing who I am, that just makes it even dumber. Doing something like that without investigating the target is just silly .What if I had been someone with a temper?you would'nt even be able to walk right now so I think you should rethink how you treat people,you never know who is going to end up on the wrong side of you when you do inane things like throw drinks at people.  
I'm going to go clean this drink off of myself and if I see you for the rest of the day I'll have to think you're trying to threaten me and take actions to defend myself, do you understand what i'm infering?  
_  
Quinn ,Hearing this tiny little thing that just treated her like a child's plaything just nods her head rapidly and getting up and storming off shoving other students out of her way thinks that she might just have to give this new girl a wide berth..a **VERY **wide berth.

As Rachel heads off to the restroom another girl in a simular cheerleading outfit is watching her with a look of wild adoration and chases her into the room.

I'm Brittany and I'm going to be you're best friend for this year at school so could you please tell me you're name so I know what to call my new best friend? And then she allmost blinds Rachel with the biggest,brightest smile she has ever seen.

As Rachel starts to tell the sweet girl her name, Brittany grabs a towel off of the rack on the wall and wetting it, starts to wipe the slushie off of her.  
Rachel is surprised by the touchy feelyness of the girl who is apparrently her new best friend and chuckling says.  
_Hello Brittany I am Rachel Barbera Berry and it is a pleasure to make you're aqquaintance.  
_  
Britt giggles, **LICKS** Rachel and says -**MMMMMM **Berry,I like it, you taste just like a strawberry.

Caught off guard by the extreme friendlyness of the girl ,Rachel just giggles and turns a bright shade of pink saying -err-emm I'm not sure we know each other well enough for licking yet Brittany but thank you for the compliment.

Just as Brittany is about to reply the door swings open and a loud _**BRITTBRITT WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?** _rips through the restroom as yet another cheerio enters the room.

Rachel is starting to wonder just how many of these girls go to this school,she's been here less that 15 minutes and she's allready seen 3 of them .

Santana walking into the room seeing a tiny girl in a tinier skirt and a godawfull sweater sitting on the counter with Brittany standing right beetween her legs and holding a towel is puzzled at first ..then mad as Brittany should **NEVER** be that close to **ANY** girl now that she has a boyfriend,Starts to get her **SNIX** on when a look from Britt stops her dead in her tracks..That was the warning ,danger ahead look that her best friend just threw at her and Santana knows that's a look **NOT **to be ignored, as Brittany only uses it when there is a real danger them.

So Santana decides to get the lay of the land before releasing her inner bitch on this new girl that Britt has formed a seeminly strong attachment to.

Rachel,this is Santana-she is my best friend since we were three we used to be lady lovers but not anymore because I have a boyfriend now but she is still the best friend anyone could ever ask for(smiles at Santana).

Rachel,Seeing the flash of hurt cross the Latina's eyes,Tilts her head just a little and giving Santanna a knowing look,relays her feeling of understanding and reaching out her hand says,Hello Santana I am Rachel it's nice to meet you.

Santana is not a peson to shake hands with just anyone but seeing Brittany looking at her with expectation she slowly reaches for Rachel's hand.

When the two hands meet Santana's knees go out and she falls lifeless to the floor,as Brittany shrieks and goes down to help her Rachel also goes lifeless and passing out falls on top of the blonds back.

Brittany, looking at Santana slowly opening her eyes and feeling Rachel start to stir on her back knows what just happened and smiling the smile of the truly person knowing kind of girl she is lets out a loud **WOOOP** and say's **OH I THINK SO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**  
** ok here's the shit,chapter 6 was an anouncement..it's a story now so check it out and drop a review if the urge hits you.**  
**Oh Shit is it's own story now, so just klik my name and you will find it.**  
**As for this story..it is a quickie and I thought it was funny but HELL I laugh at a cat in a tree so whatever, hahaha.**  
**PCE  
**

* * *

**9  
The Plan**

_So how's it hangin **MANHANDS**?_  
Was all it took for Rachel Berry to have a sudden flash of insight on how to finally make all the insults and slushies stop for good,So without the slightest hesitation Rachel put her plan onto motion immediately.

_But Sanni you said you liked my hands last night when they were buried deep inside you_,Rachel said loudly so everyone could hear her quite clearly.

Santana allmost shit herself when she heard the Diva say this,But before she could get a word out edgewise Rachel continued.

_You promised there would be no more names if I let you have you're wicked way with me,You said if I gave you three orgasms you would stop the slushies and I gave you **SIX**..Are you going back on you're word?_  
_I thought you said you're word was **LAW,** but if you are'nt able to back up the things you **PROMISED** me I suppose I understand._  
Rachel said with a pout on her lips.

Santana was fucking pissed, but as she looked around at the students all gathered around with faces of dissapointment and looking like** SHE** just broke the Diva's heart, she knew she was in trouble.  
They all thought she had gone back on her word, her status as the **HBIC** in this school would be shot to hell.  
But just as she was about to call Rachel fucking Berry a lying bitch and make her take it all back the little songstress put the cap in her ass.

_You said you owned this school. Am I supposed to just magically get my **CHERRY** back now that you took it_(crying) _**YOU PROMISED!**_Rachel yelled as she broke down in heavy sobbing with tears running down her cheeks as she turned and started to leave.

**FUCK**  
Santana thought, I am soo screwed.  
Then quick as a flash a thought occured to her..If she was screwed, so was Rachel..She was going to make damn sure of it.  
_**LISTEN UP** dweebs. If you lay a hand on Rachel or slushie her ever again I am going to go all **LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT** on you're ass and fuck you up so bad you'll think you were hit by a fucking **TRAIN**,She's under my protection now so if you know what's good for you you will all just leave **MY** girl alone for now or I will make you're pathetic life **HELL.  
**_  
Then Santana turned to Rachel and hauling her into the closest empty classroom told her.  
_You're little plan fucking backfired good this time because now you're mine whether you like it or not._

Rachel looked up at Santana from under her lashes biting her lower lip,saying _**WHY** would you think that my plan backfired?_

Santana seeing Rachel looking at her with the most lustfull look she has ever seen on anyone realises that she has just been played like a fucking fiddle.  
All she gets out is ...well _**SON-OF-A-BITCH **_before Rachel jumps her and lays the most erotic kiss of her life on her.

The last coherent thought Rachel has is...I love it when a plan comes together.

FIN.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**  
** I had a major crash,I have a new tower now so I'll be back up to speed on Oh Shit as soon as I can.**  
**I lost everything so I need to reread it 4 or 5 times to get it back in my head proper like.**  
**I saw a cast photo of Idina as the green one in Wicked,THAT caused THIS.  
**

* * *

El had never been as pissed as she was right now ,and that includes her little illfated adventure with a little girl and her dog.

She was staring down at her orb of seeing and looking at her **MUNDANE **daughter, all covered in what looked like a purple liquid of some sort and a hall full of children laughing at her with one girl dressed, in from what she could tell was some kind of a uniform pointing at her beautifull little doppleganger and laughing the loudest with a nasty sneer on her face.

With a snarl, Elphiba snapped her fingers and a second later in a swirl of green smoke Glinny was standing in front of her wrapped in the smallest towel El had ever seen ,drying her hair with a second towel.

With a large smile Glinda opened her eyes saying ,_good morning dear how are you this morning,didnt I tire you out enough last night?_

Grabbing Glinda into a hard hug Elphie says to the white witch _You need to stay calm dear_,as she turned her towards the eye.

Glee looked into the swirling mist and saying **OH FUCK NO!,**snapped her fingers once and both the witches were dressed in their finest attire,she snapped her fingers again and they were standing in the middle of the school hallway with thunder and lightning flashing around them.

* * *

_**WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?,** _El screamed, pointing at Rachel.

Glinda slammed her staff once on the floor and the whole town froze in place,with eyes still open, everyone in town could see and hear everything that was happening in the hallway as if it were happening right in front of them.

Elphiba touched Rachel on the arm lightly and she was free from the spell of immovability.

As soon as she was free Rachel ran right to El and hugging her tightly started saying,_I knew you were real,I've been dreaming of you for my entire life and I just knew you were real** :-)**_ , turning her head slightly looking at Glinda Rachel said,_It'a a pleasure to finally meet you,You must be my mother's wife.  
_  
Glee was not really too surprised that Rachel knew who El was, but she was shocked that she knew who she was, and seemed to have absolutely no problem with finding not one but two witches standing in her world with her whole town frozen in place,Eyeing the Diva a little closer she saw the uncanny resemblance and losing all doubt she might have once harbored she cupped Rachel's cheek, _It's nice to meet you, care to explain why you are covered in purple for us before you're mother decides to turn this whole town into ants and goes on a dancing spree?  
_  
Rachel turning back to the green woman she had'nt been able to let go of and seeing the rage on her face just shrugs a little saying ,_I'm not really sure I should stop her,this town and this school full of bullies has done nothing but make my life miserable_.

At this Santana starts to scream and nothing happens,she looks at Rachel and seeing nothing but sadness, starts to shake inside knowing that the life of her and the town is now in the hands of a girl that has every right to hate them all,looking around her into the fear filled eyes of the other students she knows this is** NOT **a dream,This is a fucking nightmare and knowing she's about to die the only thing that crosses her mind is, she should have shown the singer that she was just scared of her feelings instead of trying to drive her away.

Just as Elphiba starts to raise her staff to start the spell to end them all, Rachel stops her by a light touch on top of the witches hand.

_I don't think I want that. I know they are scared.  
They live in a town that teaches them to scare or be scared so it's not really them I blame.  
_  
At this El nods and shrugs ,pointing at Santana she looks to Glinda and says, **_NOT HER._  
**  
The white godess nods and slams her staff to the floor once more and suddenly everyone is free to move again.

For what seems like forever but is actually just a few seconds the whole world is quiet,then all hell breaks loose as the students start screaming and running as far away from Rachel and the two most powerfull women in existance,slamming into walls and running over each other in a bid to get as far away from them as fast as possible.

In a a soft but strong voice everyone for an area of 200 miles hears inside their heads the word _**STOP**_,and they stop,there is no choice in the matter they all try to keep moving but it does no good,their not frozen like before it's just that they absolutely must obey the command, then at another command from the green one they sit.  
It does'nt even matter if they are allready sitting,they **MUST **obey the command and they sit.

Glinda points at Santana and says ,_This one is the one who threw the liquid at you?  
_  
Rachel looks at Santana and with a sigh says,_Yes that is Santana,she is my tormentor...**BUT**._  
Leaning in close to the white witch's ear, Rachel wispers a few moments and then turns to the green woman and wispers in her ear as well.

Both women blush for just a second and then looking at Rachel both at once bow slightly saying _**AS YOU WISH**_.

Glinda kisses Rachel on the cheek saying _Fare thee well dear _and snapping her fingers she vanishes in a blinding golden light.

Elphiba looks once at Santana with a furious glare then looking at Rachel with love, _you're sure?  
_  
Rachel kissing her on the cheek lightly and finally releasing the Northern witch says Yes I'm sure.  
I do see the future... as you well know.

The green witch touches Santana, and falling to ground she starts to scream all the screams that have been bottled up for what seem like years.

Rachel falls to the ground surrounding Santana with her back and wispers soothing words to the girl untill she gets ahold of herself.

Looking at Rachel,Santana has no idea what to do as Rachel stands her up and still holding her tightly faces El and says ,_Santana I'd like you to meet my mother,mother this is Santana and I don't think you will have to worry about her any longer.  
_  
Santana looks up at the witch with fear in her eyes and gathering her strength Say's,  
_A pleasure to meet you Rachel's mother, and no you don't have to worry about me any more,or anyone else in Rachel's life either,**NO ONE** will hurt her again ...or I will fucking **ENDS THEM!  
**_  
Seeing the truth in Santana's eyes the godess of the green light nods to her and turning to Rachel .._I will see you soon little one._  
Removing the curtian of privacy she had erected, Elphiba(with the whole town hearing once again) If I have to return, I will not forgive as lightly.

Then in a blast of lightning and thunder she is gone and everything is starts to move again.

Rachel?  
Yes Santana?  
Thank you.  
You're welcome Santana.

With the memory slowly fading from everyones mind, only two thing really changed that day.

Santana decided that it was time to start being truthfull with the Diva she had been crushing on for years.

And for some reason Rachel was immune from slushies and insults.

**FIN**.

* * *

**A/N**  
** The two stories after this are to small to hold their own spot so I'm reposting them here so just skip if you've read them.**  
**PCE**


	11. Chapter 11

Best Day Ever

**RACHEL**

**5:27 am.**

I can see the sky moving over me all dark and dangerous.  
I'm standind on what feels like a stage, but looks like a field of a dark green grass when the sky opens up.  
And a RAY of light sets me on fire... no pain ,no fear, just a feeling of ...anticipation.

* * *

**SANTANA**

**_(BOOMING VOICE)...CHOOSE THREE,  
_**Santana does'nt even think_ .."Brittany because,well, she's Britt-Britt,Puck and Quinn.  
""_**_ DONE""!_**

Then I see the "Berry" running right at me and jumping into my (OPEN?) arms.  
She looks up at me and...smiles.

**(BOOMING VOICE **even louder that before.  
The whole world is shaking with the sound... **_GEAS!_  
** I wake up in a cold sweat, and I remember every moment of what I'm sure is just a really fucked up dream.  
And all the while I'm grabbing my pack and slipping on my Cheerio's uniform.  
While not getting to school fast enough.

* * *

**RACHEL**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

**5:29**  
Is blinking on the bright blue clock-radio sitting on the nightstand when the first bit of light from **"THE BEST DAY EVER"** hits your eyes.  
You know it's the best day ever because today is your 18th birthday,  
And you've been waiting your **WHOLE LIFE **for it.

You jump out of bed ,give a hands stetched out wide full body shake,look staight up with a wide happy smile on, and say **_GOOD MORNING!_**  
You've done this every day for as long as you can remember.  
At first when you were really young you were'nt sure why.  
But you know why now.  
When you lie down to sleep tonight you will say **_GOOD NIGHT!_**  
Just like you have for as long as you can remember. **:-)**

You know what you must do today.  
But talking to her has never come easy,and you can allready start to feel the light building up inside you.  
So you're going to have to **NOT** dawdle today.  
And catch her outside before school starts.

* * *

**SANTANA**

As soon as I see her Fathers drop her off I bounce off the wall and head straight for her _...Rachel?_  
_...Santana? have you been told?_  
_...Yes?_  
_...Good.  
I've done extensive study on the internet, and here's a list of what is needed.  
Most can be gotten from the basement of the museum, but there are a few things that are a bit harder to get.  
So you need to get your people together and start now, I'm not too sure how much longer I can wait._

And for the first time in her life.  
Santana does the right thing and just says **"YES MAAM"**  
And heads off to find Puck&Quinn  
Brittany who was standing next to Santanna with her mouth agape just snaps it shut and follows.

* * *

_So what the fuck am I doing here in this smelly assed place?_ Puck says for the third time.  
_I think I know why i'm here,_ says Quinn.  
_This is fun,_ comes from a bubbley Brittany.  
_**All Right shutt it!**_ yells Santana,

_Now i'm assuming we all had the same dream last night?_ (looks around slowly getting three short nods)  
_So you know why were all here._  
_We're here to do whatever the fuck "Rachel Freaking Berry" tells us to do._  
_And right now thats armor,bladed weapons and jewelry with funny names._  
_So that's **EXACTLY** what were going to do!_

And then they all go back to grabbing anything "mystically looking"as Brittany so nicely put it.

* * *

**SANTANA**

Rachel walks out of the side door towards the tables.  
The first thing I notice is she's GLOWING.  
I don't mean glowing like she's happy or preggers either!  
More like a soft quiet sort of a glow, like luminescent and shit.  
Then she looks up to the three of us in all our trashday glory...haha.  
Museum quality swords hanging loosely in our hands,  
A few pieces of armor hanging off of each of us,  
Some put on wrong,some backwards... then she smiles and says... _**MY HEROES.**_

...MY whole world stopped.

* * *

**Rachel is hit with a solid looking beam of light from a swirling, nasty looking gash in the sky!  
**She starts to rise in front of the whole school (there's no way were hiding this shit now, Santanna thinks).  
She's glowing brightly now.

When the wings first appear, there's an audible gasp from those that see them.  
Then panic sets in, as everybody starts running around like lunatics.  
There are a few that start screaming, because they're not quite sure whats going on.

As Santana watches Rachel slowly rise,  
Wings spread wide,moving towards her,  
She sees Rachel's face for just a moment, and allmost cries from the beauty of it.

Rachel stops just over Santana, a bit more than ten feet in the air when the glow dissapears.  
Rachell drops like rock.  
Santana drops her swords without a thought and catches Rachel.(In her OPEN arms)

Thats when they feel the ground start to rumble a little.  
They hear a soft rustle that sounds like it's coming closer.

Santana tells Puck and Quinn to protect the rear.  
Britt gets between the three of them.  
Then Santana hands Rachel over to Brittany.

Santana turns outwards to see what looks like millions of little brown winged demony looking fuckers!  
Coming at the quintet from all directions.  
While at the same time Rachel wakes up and sees the situation they are in.  
But can't really help unless Brittany says something that she can use.

Then Brittany does what she was chosen to do ...she cares.  
Britt pokes at Santana's armor and points at Puck's sword and says.

_All this wont help Rachel!_  
_It needs to be **REAL!**_

Upon which Rachel smiles a little and softly wispers _**REAL**._  
And it is.  
**ALL OF IT.**  
All of the gear is real.  
Santana's in a massive suit of **BLACK** armor.  
Quinn and Puck are geared up with some serious weaponry to go with the **WHITE** armor they have on.  
And for some reason the only thing that changes on Brittany is she's suddenly wearing glasses.

As they're cutting down the Demons by the thousands.

Quinn yells, _**I"M ON A MISSION FROM GOD!**_

Puck hollers out a loud,_** YEEFUCKINGHAW!**_

Britt just hugs Rachell tighter. **:-)**

Then Rachel slowly stands up and looks around.  
Smiles.  
Opens her mouth.

Before Rachel can sing a note.

Santana roars at the top of her lungs!

_**BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**One Little Race**.

She was sitting in her normal spot,  
High in the farthest bleachers from the starting line at the first day of TRACK,  
She figured she'd get them used to her watching early this year.  
So last years debacle could be avoided.

When she sat down last year the first time.  
The whole team just stopped running, and starting bitching to coach Sylvester that the **TROLL** was watching them and shit.  
Yelling names and insults at her while she just quietly sat there and waited for them to calm down.

Finally coach walks over and yells- Whatcha doin starin at my ladies? **GLEEK**!

I think I want to race your little **TRACK STARS**,  
Rachel stands up and says ,  
looking down on Sue with a slight grin.

HA! You think you have a shot against '**MY**' army, little **PIPSQUEEK**?

Ok, I'll let you race them.  
And WHEN! you lose. you'll dissapear forever.  
(DONE) Rachel says and jumps down to the track and starts walking back to the start line with the Coach.

She has to lose!  
The coach tells Santana as she pulls her a bit off to the side,  
and she has to lose BADLY...  
Santana catches the meaning in Sue's eyes, she wants her to humiliate the little **HOBBIT**, so thats what she'll do.

As we all know, Santana hates **MANHANDS**(DAMN it hurts to just think that),HRUMPH.

When Coach Sylvester sets off the starter pistol it surprises Rachel,  
So she jumps in place just a little and looks.  
As three Cheerios take off full speed down the track.

She slowly turns to the coach and says...funny.  
And then she's gone...running down the oval like it was a trot to the kitchen for a snack, just loping along.

Sue starts to laugh at the "Little One" just prancing down the track.  
Then her laugh cuts short as she notices the distance between the girls is getting smaller.

She starts screaming at the top of her lungs at her "**STARS**" to hurry the fuck up the **Midget** is coming.

Quinn,Brittany and Santana were all just enjoying the **"FUN RUN".  
** When they turned was no more than two feet behind them with a giant toothy smile on her face.

Then she ran right past them.  
Three feet in front of them she turned around and starting running ...**BACKWARDS!**

Quinn, who was running full out by now, realised what she was seeing and just STOPPED.  
Looked to the showers, and started walking towards them.

Brittany just looked up from the ground,(so she wouldnt step on an ant,,duh)and said, **HI RACH!**

Rachel looked at the only Cheerio she had **ANY** respect for at all.  
Saying... Hi BrittBritt, you can just go take a shower now if you'd like(smiling).

Thanks Rachel!  
Then Brittany runs off to take a shower, and make sure the bird in her locker has some seeds today.

Santana can **NOT** believe what she's seeing.  
She looks at Rachel running backwards with what looks like absolutely no effort at all.  
While she's running full out, and sweating like a pig.

It's some kind of trick she yells at her,  
Rachel just laughs and starts running around Santana.  
Brushing her hands on her arms and the back of her neck while fucking singing.  
and it's just making Santana look like a friggin ass.

**Sanns POV**

Even as every time she touches you- you **BURN**,,(you've known for a while **WHY** you tease her and try to avoid her).  
But **THIS**... **THIS **is just too much you think to yourself.  
SHIT now you know you'll never catch her unless she lets you.  
And you're damn well not talking about this stupid race.

Dammit...Rachel!  
Will you just please run over the line so the coach won't kill me also for quitting like "Q" and "B" did?

Rachel just looks at me with those soulfull eyes(damn)and giggles.  
Then turns and runs off to the finish line.

I don't slow down, because i just **KNOW** coach is still watching.  
She sees everything that happens around her "**GIRLS**"

Now i'm just going to sit up in my seat during every track practice and race.  
All quiet like, and your going to say nothing is that ok Coach Sylve-**star**? Rachel asks the coach,,,  
Yes- Yes thats fine Sue says with a slightly stunned look still on her face .  
Then she shakes her head and says **FINE** and walks away.

* * *

Rachell wakes up in the morning at 5:29 as allways and does her morning duties.  
She is just about to get on her elliptical for her daily hour and a half run when the doorbell chimes.

Now dad is asleep and daddy is still at work.  
And come to think of it neither would use the buzzer anyways.  
So Rachel goes down to peek and see who's at the door.

As she turns from the hall she sees what looks like a **Cheerio Explosion **in her front room.  
With dad holding the door open and all of the team trying to shove their way into the house.  
when Santana Lopez? walks up to her.

Holy Shit!  
Look at Berry in her little boy shorts and sports bra, I think im actually drooling (Crap pull yourself together Lopez).  
OK Berry... Coach says you have some kind of magic and you need to share the love with m-, er, um, us.(shit i can't believe i blushed and i really can't believe she saw it).

So you **WILL** be followed around by one or more of us for a while as we learn your daily exercise routine.  
And I'm asking now as we all agreed...  
Is that OK?  
And no, coach does'nt know were here.

Rachel sighs just a little bit(she's seen the blush on the Latina.  
Knows all is going according to plan and just nods and says  
" Yes Santanna"  
While leading the girls upstairs Rachel thinks to herself  
_(and all it took was)._

**One Little Race!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**  
** Absolutely no idea where this came from.  
And yes I know how it's spelled.**

* * *

**13**

When Santana saw the elf putting presents under her tree on Christmass Eve the first time, she was 9 years old.

Santana saw the same elf every year putting what she asked Santa for in her letters.

She was 13 years old the first time she thought she was too old to write a letter to Santa,and when she did'nt get a visit from the little green clad elf that year she swore to herself that she would **NEVER **forget Santa's letter again.

When she was 13 years old was also the first time Santana decided she was going to catch the elf,so she hid behind the tree the next year, and when she heard the tinkling of bells in front of her she jumped out and grabbed the little Christmass Sprite from behind and said,Gotcha!

She heard a giggle and saw the arm raise up and the finger touch the pointy eared elf's nose when in a twinkling of lights the Sprite dissapeared right out of her arms.

When Santana was 15 she tried again,but this time she was ready (or so she thought).She had covered every corner of her living room with cameras so she could get a look at her (as she's come to think of) elf,But when she looked at all the video on Christmass morning with a bubble of exitement, she saw the Pixie putting the presents under the tree but no matter what camera was on she could not see a face,and just as she was about to show the film to her mother to prove there was a visitor every year it flashed white and the images were gone ,the film was empty.

Santana knew it was a girl elf because she had seen the long brown hair every year and the legs were female legs,of this Santana was positive.

At 16 years of age Santana decided to try a different tact and just try talking to her yearly guest, so she waited at the top of the stairs and when she saw the snow falling **INSIDE **her front room she knew this was her chance.

_Please don't go..I just want to talk to you_.

With her back still turned to Santana the present giver stopped and tilted her head a bit but she did not dissapear, so Santana taking this as consent started talking quickly.

_Are you Santa's helper?_ (a nod),_Are you my elf ? or everyones elf?_ (a shrug).  
With a small amount of dissapointment Santana asked, _Everyones?_ ( a shake)._Mine?_ ( a nod).With a wide grin, Santana knowing now that the little gift giver was **HER **gift giver, she asked if she could just see her.

With a sigh,the green clad elfin girl set Santana's present under the tree and started to turn around.

Santana was beside herself with anticipation waiting for her first glimpse at the face that had been walking through her dreams for what seemed like her whole life,but just as she was about to get a look, the sprite dissapeared in a shower of light and snow.

_**NOOOOOOOOO!** Please_..Santana ran down the steps knowing that someting important had allmost just happened.

Santana is 17 years old this year and she knows herself now, so she does the only thing she can.  
In her letter to Santa she asks for just one thing.

As Christmass Eve rolls around Santana is sitting on a chair in her front room, waiting, when she sees the twinkling start in front of her.

As the snow and lights slowly fade away from the Sprite standing in front of her, Santana stands up, and still looking at the back of the Pixie she wraps her arms around her and wispers in the elfs ear from behind.

_Hello Rachel._

**MERRY CHRISTMASS**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**  
** Just a silly little nothing to honor the day.**

* * *

_Oh my, it's December 20th of 2012,_ Rachel screamed to nobody in particular as she was downing her fourth drink at Noah's **END OF THE WORLD** party.  
_8 o'clock, not much time left at all_, she screamed into Puck's ear as she grabbed him and shoved her tounge into his mouth,_MMMMMMMMM, I love you Noah_ she said as she shoved the stunned boy away and attacked Finn doing the same thing,_Goodbye Finn it was lovely having you as my friend.  
_  
Then Brittany grabbed Rachel and kissed her saying _,Don't forget about me Rache.  
_  
Rachel was a little thrown off at first then thinking to herself.. OH What The Heck, she kissed Brittany back with ferver, then she stumbled off to find Quinn.

Quinn saw Rachel heading towards her after watching all that had just transpired, and as she was thinking what she would do if Rachel tried to kiss her as well the decision was taken away from her when Rachel jumped on her and tackling her to the ground Kissed her so hard and so hot she just had to kiss the Diva back.  
_MMMMMMMMM, you kiss nice,_Rachel said as she started looking around seemingly preoccupied with finding a certian someone.

Santana was laughing her ass off watching Rachel make a fool of herself when she noticed Rachel's gaze on her**_,No fucking way _**she yelled as she started to run out of the room away from the kissing obsessed singer.

Rachel had planned this whole night and saving Santana for last was the main part of her plan so when she saw the Latina turning to run she chased her down catching her in Noah's upstairs hallway.

With nowhere else to go Santana turned around ready to say something cutting to Rachel to stop her from whatever she was going to do when she saw her eyes,Rachel's eyes were clear and lucid and Santana realised 2 things.  
1-Rachel was not even a little drunk,and 2-she was going to do more than just kiss Santana.  
Santana also realised one other thing..There was no way in hell she was going to stop her.

Rachel saw the realisation cross Santana's visage as she strutted up to her saying,_I've waited long enough,If the world is going to end tonight, you are going to go with me as the last thing you will **EVER** need.  
_Then Rachel kissed Santana with all the love and hate she has felt for her tormentor and recent sort of friend,pushing her back towards Noah's parents bedroom as she wispered things into Santana's ear that made her toes curl with need.

When Santana woke up the next morning and stretched out her sore muscles, she opened her eyes to see a naked Rachel Berry sitting crosslegged on the end of the bed watching her with trepidation waiting for her reaction to last night.

When Santana smiled at Rachel and reached out to touch her knee lightly saying _I'm so glad the world did not end ._  
Rachel blushed just a little saying,_You do know you belong to me now, right?_  
Santana blushed just a little herself and said _Yes Rachel._

**THE END?**  
or  
**THE BEGINNING.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N  
Holidays are over now so I will be updating Oh Shit as soon as possible.  
Thank you for the wishes to continue Last Days and as soon as I wrap up Oh Shit I  
HOPEFULLY will have a good grasp on how to continue that story  
**

* * *

**15**  
When Rachel laid down last night to sleep she thought about what she has in life right at that moment,2 Emmy's, a Tony and an Oscar nod all at the ripe old age of 24.

She knew the only thing missing in her life was love,She thought that would have been Finn...hrmph,Well we know how **THAT** turned out, Finn cheated on her using the excuse of a mans needs.  
She had no doubt a man had needs but if he could not wait for her she saw no reason to wait around for him so she dumped him as soon as she found out.

In the 6 years since then she has had a few dates, both men and women, but as soon as they find out about her rule. Everyone seems to find other things to do,Rachel is a bit dissapointed but she (for the most part) does understand that this is the prime part of her peers lives for experimenting and loving so she forgives them all and gets a few new friends out of it all so everything is fine, she tells herself as she gets up to meet the day that more that one of her friends have been waiting for...:-)

She opens her phone to check her messages and is not TOO surprised to find 17 calls starting from midnight last night,all the calls she thought might happen on her 25th birthday were there,Noah,Brody and Jesse among a few others were expected..after all they knew her rule better than most.

The call from Mercedes was a shock especially when all it said was..choose wisely!  
The call from Brittany was expected as she was one of the few from GLEE that Rachel had stayed in contact with over the years as they both ended up in New York and were both part of the Broadway scene,Rachel making specific demands that Britt was the lead in all her dancing routines.  
The content of the call was a little odd but it was Brittany after all so Rachel took it with a grain of salt when she heard the dancers message.  
_Happy birthday Rache..She's waited 10 years so call and tell me what happens_.

Rachel only wonders if Quinn is finally going to step up to the plate and take a swing at the ball today or if she is going to stay in denial.

She's seen the way the ex head bitch looks at her when she thinks Rachel is not looking and Rachel thinks today Quinn might just take a shot at happiness,even though Rachel knows she is'nt the one to make Quinn happy, as she still harbors hope for someone else..So Rachel decides if she is not going to get her wish today the least she can do is make a friend happy as she makes the call that will either cause complete joy or utter sorrow to her friend.

_Noah? you need to get your ass in gear and go get your woman,you know what today is and if you dont get her today and keep her ..I will and you know as well as I do that she will never be happy with me as long as you are still out there so get your rear end out to Beth's and Quinn's house today_. (time to man up).  
_Hello Rachel_ Puck says,as he looks out the window on the redeye he's been on since he looked at the calander last night and realised what day it was,_Don't you go near her today I'm less than an hour away and You stay away from Quinn today._  
Rachel laughs a little saying_ it's about time you big ninny I was really worried for a while there but you better not screw this up again she's waited 3 years since you 2 have gotten Beth back so go get your girl.  
_  
After making a few more calls to make sure everyone would be showing up at the party tonight Rachel called her assistant telling her to get things ready and that she would see her at the party tonight as well.

Being the best job this particular assistant has ever had, serving the Diva that only acts like a Diva to her public and never in private. Jannelle works her ass off to keep her boss happy and in return her boss (Rachel) treats her like a real person and unlike a few of the **"STARS"** she has worked for in the past,Rachel has respect for what she does to keep the singers life running smoothly.  
The fact that Rachel's voice gives her a feeling of happiness is just a bonus as far as Jennelle is concerned.

Her morning Regime now done and her shower and breakfast behind her,Rachel decides to take a little walk to the park to start the big day off,When she opens the door and a body falls into her loft all wrapped up in a throw blanket she starts to panic a little untill she sees the ebony hair and beautiful face of absolutely the very last person she ever expected to see today.

_Good morning Santana? To what do I owe the pleasure of you sleeping outside my door today_,Rachel says with a knowing look that even after all these years still sends chills down the Latina's spine.  
_I asked you once what you were waiting for,_ Santana says _and you said your 25th birthday_ ...Blushing a little she continues_,I told you that I would be there. I have been, I parked my ass here at 12 o one last night.  
_  
_I would be the first one to see you today if it killed me... so here I am.  
Happy Birthday Rachel._  
Rachel reached out and taking the flowers from her frienemy? said... _Hello Santana_.

Rachel never made it to the party that day..

FIN.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**A/N**  
** OK Here's the skinny..**  
**1-I'm not sure where I lost the thread to Oh Shit, but I am slowly working it out so hang tough if you can.**  
**2-I'm gonna do the next few of these 1shots with a different Rachel insult for each,Trying to get them all so if I miss one give it time I will get to it. **  
**3-Real lifes been a real btch to me lately so forgive me or forget me it's your choice but as I get my shit together I will be getting back into this a bit more...**  
**Again sorry for the hassle...**  
**PCE  
**

* * *

**Hobbit**

Rachel was having another so-so day at school when the last thing she ever thought would happen did.  
She was just about to get up to sing a song in **GLEE **when the door flew open and in walked the tallest man that any of the kids had ever seen,closely followed by the ONLY real monster they had ever seen.16 feet tall and barely able to fit through the double doors with two massive curled tusks and as green as grass, was an ORC..a real live ORC as the kids started to panic and just before they could start to react the tall man dressed in a grey robe waved his hand and said.._CALM._

All the kids sat back down as calm as could be just as Rachel of all people jumped up and ran to the Grey man saying ._.Gandolf ?_  
_Is it really you?_  
_OH how i've missed you._  
_ Are you here to take me home?_  
_Is the exile over?_  
_Is it safe for me to return?_

Then turning to the the Orc Rachel walked up to it and presenting her cheek said .._Hello Graff,How have you been?have you been taking good care of him_(nodding to Gandolf).  
The giant creature bent low and placing a light kiss on Rachel's cheek grunted in a rough souding voice _..Yes Mistress._

Now as all this was happining the rest of the Glee kids were sitting calmly taking it all in,even though inside they all were just screaming questions and panicking at seeing a monster in the room.

Kurt was the first to ask a question as he was the only one in the room that could really call Rachel a friend.._Rachel?What is going on here and why don't I seem to be running away from this giant green monster that looks like it could eat us all in one bite?  
_  
Looking out at the rest of the kid's then turning back to Kurt, Rachel decided that it was time to come clean about herself but just as she started to talk Gandolf interupted her saying.

_MiLady, I think it's time to remove the glamour and return to your real form, as you will not be staying so it is no longer needed_,then waving his hand over the Diva Gandolf mumbles a small incantation and Rachel shimmers, then she is not looking herself at all.  
Instead she looks exactly like what all the kids have seen in the Ring movies and she takes on the form of a female Hobbit with big bare feet and all.

Santana and Quinn both jump up at the same time yelling **_I KNEW IT.  
_**  
Santana starts to say she knew all along that Rachel was a Hobbit,but before she can put her foot in her mouth farther Gandolf looks at Rachel saying _**NO!,** that won't be needed either your Majesty, you may return to you true form, we need our Queen now **NOT** our adventurer_,then in a more forcefull voice he starts his incantation again and as the air around the room starts to glow with an eerie light Rachel starts to change once again.

As the kids look on in wonder, Rachel starts to get taller and thinner ,her hair turns to a golden yellow,her ears start to get pointy and as her true form finally reveals itself, the Orc falling to his knees,hands on the floor in suplication, starts wispering noises in an indecipherable language.

The kids seeing Rachel in her true form for the first time find they have no words,they stare in awe at the most beautiful being they have or will, ever see in their entire lives. Rachel turns to Brittany saying in a voice that literally causes the kids to fall silent in mind and body so they don't miss a word.

_Britanny you have allways been very nice to me and you are sunshine personified, so to you I gift a wish,you may ask for anything._  
Turning to Kurt she adds ,_Kurt you have been a true friend to me so to you I gift Happiness and true love._  
Then taking in the rest of the room Rachel says in a powerful voice that brooks absolutely no refuting says.  
_As for the rest of you, some have been indifferent and some have been the cause of nothing but misery for me for the last few years so to you I have nothing but...**GOODBYE.**_  
Turning to Gandolf she puts her hand in his and looking at the Orc says, _come Graff lets go home._

As the trio start to leave it's Brittany that finally speaks..._Rachel?_  
_Yes BrittBritt_,Rachel says in her singsong voice.  
_I think I know what my wish is._  
_Anything you ask within my power to give, is yours Britanny._  
_I wish you would forgive the rest of the kids here for all the things they have said or done to make your life so terrible._  
Rachel, knowing that her word was law now that she was herself again had no choice exept to grant the wish, so turning to the kids of **GLEE** she spoke.  
_Brittany has asked this of me,I forgive you all for the mean and hateful things you have done and said to me,I will never forget them but I **DO** forgive them_...

As Rachel turned to leave, they knew they would never see the Diva again,they also knew that she was right in calling them all out on their behavior, they had been totall assholes to this girl who had done nothing but try to befriend them, and feeling like shit were afraid for the first time that they had missed a golden oppertunity to make a friend of one of the few people in their lives that were worth the effort... they all felt a wave of remorse.

After Rachel had walked out of the school with Gandolf and Graff beside her,Brittany turned to Santana and said.._this is it Sanni you need to tell her before she's gone or you will never know what could have been.  
_  
Santana realising that this would be her final chance, ran after Rachel and tore out of the schools front door just in time to see the Orc and the Mage entering the glowing portal that raged in the parking lot.

_**RACHEL! **_She yelled just as she was about to enter the portal.

Rachel turned and being taller than the Latina now in her true form, looked down at her with what looked like pity in her eyes and said.  
_I gave you 3 years to come to terms with your feelings for me Santana,I'm truly sorry but it is too late now_,then turning back, Rachel was gone from their lives and Santana fell to her knees knowing that her cowardice had cost her her one chance at true and lasting happiness.

**A/N 2**  
** My first sad ending, not sure, but maybe...just maybe I'll add a chapter to happy this up.**  
**PCE**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**A/N**  
** HMMM looks like I will TRY to happy that up after all,if you like that ending you might want to skip this chapter,I'm not a real fan of angst sooooo...**

* * *

**Dwarf**

It took Santana 6 months and a death threat to Artie to use every connection he had to get her alone with Peter Jackson,but he did it, Santana's not sure how Artie did it, but he did it, he got her alone with the Ring director and she was going to get a few answers out of him if it took a lifetime of pain, so when she locked the door behind her with Jackson sitting at his desk and Puck and Finn standing as guard he knew this was going to be an interesting meeting ,but when the first thing the Latina standing in front of him said was,_I know your a **DWARF**,and... **I KNOW IT'S ALL REAL! **_he figured someone somewhere let something slip,But the most shocking thing is when she showed him a phone with a picture taken from what looked like waist level and slightly off kilter of his Queen, he pushed the emergency button on his desk he did NOT think he would EVER have to push.

As soon as the Director pushed a button on his desk Santana saw two things happen allmost at the same time..first the room was slammed into darkness as all four walls were covered with steel coming up from the floor to lock into the ceiling with a bang and second the room started to glow with three portals like she remembered that day that felt like a lifetime ago...

From two of the portals came three Orcs each and from the third came a full four man team of Dwarfs all with giant battle axes at the ready.

Finn and Puck were just overjoyed with the realisation that it was all real, they both had sort of been under the impression that Rachel had some how been playing a joke on them all that day, but seeing this they both knew it was real, all of it, and Rachel was actually a real fucking Queen in a land that the both of them had only thought was a fictional place from a book and a movie.

Santana on the other hand knew from the day she had seen her Diva step into that portal all those months ago that she was telling the truth and so showing no surprise or fear she stepped closer to the Director and said...

_Your going to help me get to Rachel or your going to have to fucking kill me because she's **MINE** ,,I may have fucked up and tried to ignore my feelings and treated her like shit but she's my other half and if I can NOT be with her I'd rather be dead, because these last few months without her in my life have been hell, and I will **NOT** spend the rest of my life knowing that I should have been hers and never knowing what that would have been like, having the only person that ever thought a good thought about me in my life._  
_So Iv'e spent the last six months getting to the only one I knew for sure had a way to contact Rachel so you either get her to talk to me or you kill me, there is no other option left to me.  
_  
Jackson had seen a lot of fan shit in his day, but this was different, this girl knew who his Queen was and she seemed to know all about his homeland and for some odd reason he believed that she actually did love his Goddess...he knew what he had to do but he was taking no chances with the **LIGHT of his Land.**

**_Chain them!_** he said, and the Dwarves pulled chains out of what seemed like thin air and proceeded to chain Finn,Puck and Santana..Then one of the Orcs pulled a spike out and sliding it into the ends of the three sets of chains pushed the spike deep into the floor.  
Jackson then told Finn and Puck to close their eyes and he said to Santana to think of the one she loved.  
Then he started to chant ..as the room seemed to glow all the Dwarves and the Orcs fell to their knees knowing that soon they would be in the presence of the Divine One.

Santana thought of Rachel..not the last image of the Diva that she had seen that day, but the image of Rachel that she had known for three years, the image she had fallin in love with, the image of Rachel that had haunted her dreams since the first time she had seen her all that time ago walking into High School for the first time in her plaid skirt and her stupid animal sweater...

In the middle of the room a portal started to open and Santana kept that image in her mind as strong as she could.

When the portal finally finished forming the Latina was allmost afraid to look for the fear that Rachel would not be there and her life might as well be over.

When she saw the tall **GREY **man exit the portal she started to fear it was over ..and then there she was..Rachel,Rachel as Santana knew her ..not the Goddess,not the Hobbit,Not the Elf that had left her that day, but Rachel..just as Santana remembered her with a plaid skirt and a silly whale on her sweater looking like an angel come home.

Santana broke, she had feared she would never see her again and seeing her like this just finally broke her, she fell to her knees and started bawling all the tears and fears of the last six months out and she couldnt seem to stop..

Rachel, seeing Santana falling to her knees rushed over to the Latina and caught her up ,wispering words of comfort in her ear.  
_It 's OK Santana, I know what you've been through these last few months,I tried to return to you,I tried ,I really did, but without you admitting your true feelings for me I did'nt have the power necessary to open the portal.  
_  
Looking over Santana's head Rachel looked at Noah and Finn and smiled.

_Hello Noah,,hello Finn ,,it's nice to see you both again.  
_  
_God it's good to see you too my little Jewbabe_,Puck said with a big shit eating grin on his face.

_Hello Rachel_ ,Finn said with a smile,we_'ve ...I've missed you.  
_  
Rachel turned to the director saying,_ It's OK Peter you can unchain them, I have nothing to fear from these three they are my friends.  
_  
_Yes your Majesty_,The director said as he nodded to the team of Dwarves standing there in awe, seeing their Queen for the first time(they all ,including the Orcs, see Rachel's true form).

When the chains are removed both Finn and Puck rush to the Diva and surround her with arms and bodies hugging her to be sure she's really there.  
Laughing and crying at the same time the two boys just can't believe that it's really her,They both have missed the little songstress so much, they did NOT know how much untill this very moment.

_I have to return home soon, so you need to make a decision now,_ she said to the two boys,_ you have to decide if you want to go with me or sta..  
_  
_**GO! **_Both boys shouted before Rachel could even finish her sentence.

_HaHa,_ Rachel laughed a little laugh as she looked at her two friends with a knowing look,_you both know this is a one way trip?  
_  
_Yes,_ Finn said .._Hell yeah,_ Noah said as they looked at each other thinking that there was no way in hell were they passing up a chance to go to a land where they could **BE** something and not just a couple of **LIMA LOSERS**.

Rachel looked at the boys and said, _OK Noah,Ok Finn you may come with ,you will have to train to live in my world but I think you will both enjoy it there.  
_  
Santana having finally come to herself looked up at Rachel and said in a quiet voice .._Am I allowed to come with you as well? you know I will do anything to not lose you again,I will go anywhere, as long as I'm with you.  
_  
Rachel ,,looking at the girl in her arms said ,_Yes Sann you may come as well, you know that where we are going it's a little different than it is here right? You will no longer be **HBIC** you will be just Rachel's Mate.  
_  
Santana looked at Rachel with nothing but love and said _..That's all I've ever wanted since the first time I saw you, I was just to stupid to admit it...I'm going to kiss you now.  
_  
Rachel smiled and said, _I think that sounds like a good idea_.

When Santana craned her neck up the last few inches to kiss Rachel, she knew that she had found a home..no matter what came next, she knew that as long as she had Rachel she would have a home.

**FIN**


	18. Chapter 18

**18  
**

* * *

**Troll**

Get out of my way Troll,Santana yelled at Rachel as she rushed past her on her way to Cheerio Practice knowing that if she was late Sue the Insane One would make her day hell.

Rachel was'nt even shocked by the new name,she had heard so many different insults from the Latina that any new ones now just rolled right off of her.

Standing next to Rachel was Puck who had heard the name and just could'nt resist asking Rachel_..Does she sit up at night just thinking up new names to call you? and you do know that in order to spend that much time doing that, means she is spending all that time thinking about **YOU**?  
_  
Rachel had never thought of it that way before,come to think of it the Cheeerio DID spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about her if she did do that.  
..Rachel would need a little time to ponder the ramifications of this new piece of information.

Santana shared 3 classed with the petite songstress, and she knew someting was wrong when even after some of her very best insults to Rachel for the first two classes that day she not only did'nt get a reaction ,she did'nt even get a look,all the Diva did was ignore her completely and went about her day staring off into space..Annnnd Santana fucking Lopez does not do ignore,that was her job,no one ignored her ..thats just the way things were done.  
She was'nt sure exactly why it bothered her that Rachel was ignoring her,she should be happy the singer is not rambling like she usually does but it did, it bothered her something feirce.

After thinking on the situation all day, Rachel could only come up with one explanation of why Santana would spend so much time thinking about her and ways to hurt her.  
But that was rediculous,it could'nt be the reason,but after spending hours thinking it over she knew there was only one way to be sure, Rachel had to know for sure,it went against her very nature but she kept quiet all day, not saying a word to anyone, just trying to come up with an idea that might answer the question that was now stuck securely in her mind..**WHY?  
**  
By the time **GLEE **was half way over that day Santana was really starting to worry,Rachel had not uttered a single word,she had come in and sat in her chair at the front of the class and silently watched the rest of the kids sing and dance,just nodding a slow no to Shuester when he asked if she had a song for them today.

It was then that the rest of the kids realised something was off,Rachel NEVER turned down a chance to sing,her saying she did'nt have a song was like the sun not rising, they all knew she had a list of songs in her repetuire that was longer than most of their textbooks,Rachel could sing allmost any song ever written at the drop of a hat.  
As a group all of the **GLEE** kids looked at the Diva sitting there and Brittany finally asked with her softest voice.._Rachel? why arent you singing?  
_  
Rachel looked at the only decent person she had ever known, and after thinking for a second answered in her steadiest voice.  
_Britt..TROLLS DON'T SING_..then Rachel stood up and walked out of **GLEE **leaving a stunned classroom full of kids wondering WTF just happened.

When Santana mumbled a soft OH DAMN,Quinn turned on her sharply and said _What the fuck did you do to Rachel?  
_  
As the whole room turned to look at her with a glare that would scare the shit out of anyone,Santana put on her best HBIC face and said,Nothing I don't do every day ,,so I called her a Troll so fucking what.

Brittany,sitting on Arties lap gave her a sad look saying, _OH Sanni, I think you may have gone too far this time, you need to tell Rachel your sorry.  
_  
The rest of the kids all nodded in agreement ,exept for Quinn.  
She recently had become allmost friendy with Rachel after she had been the only one to stick with her after the whole babygate thing so she turned on Santana and said with the scariest voice the Latina had ever heard her use.._You need to fix this and you need to fix this **NOW!,** if Rachel decides not to sing anymore and deprives us and the world of her voice and it's your fucking fault you might as well crawl into a hole and die, because you will no longer exist to anyone that has ever heard her sing..**AND YOU KNOW THATS A FACT.  
**_  
Santana knew Quinn was right,If Rachel did'nt sing anymore it would make the world a worse place than it allready was, she knew as well as the rest of the class that when Rachel sang it brought sunshine and happiness to anyone within hearing range of the Diva.  
Santana also knew that if she did'nt fix this,Word would get out that it had been her that had silenced the singer and she knew that no matter how much everyone liked to tease the girl they also lived to hear her sing.  
**GLEE** concerts were'nt sold out to standing room only every week for the rest of them and they knew it, they might be jealous and secretly wish they could shine brighter than Rachel but they also knew that if she quit,**GLEE **would die within a week.

_**FUCK**_..Santana said as she got up to find the girl,she knew she would be on school grounds somewhere because Rachel never broke a rule of school, so untill the bell rang the Singer would not leave school grounds.  
After looking up and down the halls,both bathrooms and out on the field Santana could have kicked herself for not checking the auditorium first, knowing that's where Rachel would go to be alone,As she neared the room she could hear the piano and Rachel singing so she knew she had found her,Now that's all she had to do was get the girl to talk to her and return to **GLEE**.

Apon hearing the door open Rachel stopped singing but continued to play the song she had written just a day or so ago about the loneliness she has been feeling lately, ever since she broke things off with Finn after finding out he had been lying to her for months about being a virgin,but what hurt the most was finding out like she did from Santana herself in front of all her so called friends.

When Rachel stopped singing as soon as she entered the room, Santana knew that she had heard the door open and not really knowing just where to start she decided a full frontal attack was her nature, so she went with what she knew.

_You are such a Diva,everything has to be about you does'nt it? you don't even think about how it effects the rest of us if you decide your to good to sing for us_. Santana said.

Rachel stopped playing and turning around,slowly getting up and walking untill she was crowding Santana back into the wall said.._Why do you care? Why are you even talking to me? Why would the great Santana Lopez even waste her precious time talking to a fucking **TROLL**? I've tried to be nice to you,I've tried to forgive the insults you toss at me every day,I've tried to forgive you for being such a bitch...But you know what? **I'M DONE TRYING!**_  
_You need to stay away from me,I won't talk to you, and you don't talk to me, from now on you don't exist as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to give you what you've allways wanted..a completely Rachel Berry free life.  
These are the last words you will ever hear from me...**GOOD BYE. **_and with that, Rachel walked out of the auditorium, and as far as she was concerned out of Santana Lopez's life forever.

Santana stood there with her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly,knowing that she had just lost any chance she ever had at starting over with the Diva,She may have been a real asshole to the girl over the years but she knew her enough to know just how stubborn the singer could be, and if Rachel said she would never speak to her again she meant it.  
Santana was realising that she would never hear that voice again and it suddenly hit her that the reason she called Rachel the names was to just to get a reaction out of her, just to have the singer talking to her, even if it was fighting talk at least it was talk,And Santana was afraid she had lost even that little bit of communication with the Diva and it hurt,It hurt deep inside where her repression had kept her true feelings locked up all this time.  
Seeing as there was no longer a reason to hide her feelings for the girl as she had just been cut out of her life, Santana let them flow through her just to see what it felt like to actually feel the feelings she had for Rachel Berry and after a half an hour of standing there, against that wall, that day, in that room.

Santana Lopez knew she was screwed big time.

**A/N**  
To Be concluded.


	19. Chapter 19

**19  
A/N  
Just a short interlude from my insult list ,this came from watching GLEE last night.  
**

* * *

Santana and Quinn were on a conference call from a crying Kurt,Sobbing allmost histerically the fashion student finally got his self under control and started babbling about how Rachel was about to lose her self respect and that going topless in a student film would be driving all of the girls values right into the gutter,Kurt knew damn well that Rachel would regret this for the rest of her life if she did this and he did'nt know who else to turn to, so he called Santana and Quinn believing that at least they might have some small chance of getting through to Rachel that this was a mistake.

Quinn for her part had become allmost best friends with Rachel over the last year or so, even going as far as visiting each other a few times with the train passes the ex cheerio had gotten. She told Kurt to meet her at the train station in 3 hours as she started to pack a light duffle for the trip,Just before hanging up the phone she said, _San you know how driven Rachel is ,if she thinks it will help her career she **WILL** do it ,you need to be here to back me up and put a stop to this shit.  
_  
All the time the other two on the line were talking, Santana was seeing red,Rachel would show her titties to no one as long as she drew breath, she said,_ see you there as soon as I can get a plane, _and hanging up the phone she packed a light bag as she called a cab and headed for the airport.

After Rachel's current waste of a supposed boyfriend sat at the breakfast table wearing nothing but a stupid grin, ruining his antique chair and egging Rachel on to do this porno, Kurt knew that he needed the help of the two ex **HBIC**'s, so waiting at the train station for Quinn he got his story straight in his head.  
When Quinn got off the train he hugged her, and after stopping at the airport to pick up Santana he explained the situation as best he could without letting his own feelings for the loser Rachel had invited to live with them color his words.

Quinn, knowing Rachel just needed to feel loved, knew this was about more than just her career,Rachel was doing this because some moron she just met was acting like it was no big deal,turning to look at Santana she said, _Rachel is now what I consider a good friend so you need to come to terms with your feelings for her and get your head out of your ass and do something.  
_  
Hearing this,Kurt was puzzled,he knew the girls had not been enemies for awhile now, but he had no idea Santana had feelings for Rachel.  
Glancing at the Latina he did the opposite of what his inner self told him to do and he kept quiet and waited.

Santana had come to terms with exactly those feeling more that two months ago, when while Skyping with Rachel ,Brittany and Quinn she found herself needing to hear all about the things happening to Rachel more than what was going on with her follow Trinity of Terror friends.  
_I got this_, Santana said to the other two in the car, and then it was eerily quiet for the rest of the ride to Kurts place.

When Kurt unlocked the door to his place, Santana pushed past him and seeing the stupid fucker that pushed Rachel to show titty, she slammed him up agains the wall and said.._You are one stupid mother fucker! you told Rachel to flash the world in a film made by a fucking nobody in fucking **STUDENT** film ,If I did'nt have the self control of years of a demented cheerleading coach I would just end your stupid ass,but I do, so I took the liberty of calling in a favor_..and with that Santana gave a loud whistle and seeminly from out of nowhere Puck and his new brother came running into the loft and grabbed the now shitting himself boy and proceeded to pound the piss out of him.

Quinn and Kurt had no idea where the two brothers came from, but as they were beating on the cowering boy Santana turned to Kurt saying, _come on, your taking me to this film set..**NOW!  
**_  
Kurt came to himself saying..._Yes, yes of course Satan, this way_.. and as he turned to leave catching a glimpse of Puck and Bro, he said loudly, _Just don't kill him please_.

Puck looked up from his business and said, _Don't you worry glitter boy, this fucker will be long gone by the time you get home_..Grinning like a maniac Noah turned back to the boy on the floor and said,_ Is'nt that right asshole? you will never come within a fucking mile of either Rachel OR Kurt again will you?_

Looking at kurt, Rachel's now EX boyfriend sobbed out a quiet .._yes_.

With that said Kurt left the apartment with Santana and Quinn close at his heels going to the NYADA student film lot.

Rachel was standing there in nothing but a robe when Santana barreled into the room and started yelling at the crew standing around waiting for Rachel to drop said robe to get the fuck out of this room right now or they would die right here.

The girls on the set, recognising the actions of the crazed Latina as familiar from their own school days as waay too familiar were out of the room and running from the building before Santana even finished the first sentence.  
The boys were a little slower not knowing the feeling of High school fear that the girls knew all too well, but when Santana slammed into the first boy that did'nt start moving immediatally, they caught on real fast when he went out like a light as he hit the wall and slumped down to the floor.

As Quinn watched Santana corner the stupid little nobody that tried to get Rachel naked on film and slam her up against the nearest wall with both hands around her neck start to squeeze untill she began to turn red ,she just smiled a little knowing that Santana had come to terms with her feelings for Rachel after all it seemed.  
Quinn walked over to Rachel and taking the stunned Diva by the arm said, _I think it's time for you to go home Rache, we'll let Santana have a little talk with our so called filmmaker and cool off a little before you and her are going to have to have a little talk yourselves.  
_  
Rachel was so shaken by what she had just witnessed that she meekly let Quinn lead her off towards home while Kurt waited by to make sure Santana did not actually kill the girl she was slowly choking the life out of.

By the time Santana and Kurt returned to the loft Rachel had explained to Quinn that she was just about to refuse getting topless and leave the set on her own.

The first thing Quinn did apon Santana's return was grab Kurt and the two Puckerman's, saying, _we're going to go out and have a little something to eat._  
Looking directly at Santana Quinn said forcefully, _I expect this to be taken care of before we return.  
_  
Nodding at her friend, Santana closed the door behind them ,turning to Rachel she said what had been building inside her for awhile now.._Are you fucking crazy? first you get a loser boyfriend like that who would urge you to do that shit. then you actually ask him to move in here with a boy that loves you like Kurt does.  
Do you have no idea the pain you were causing him? He was histerical when he called.  
Looks like I am going to have to just move here to New York and watch out for you myself.  
_  
Rachel might be a little selfish, and sometimes a bit thick, but even she could see the hurt in Santana's eyes when she looked at her, so doing the only thing that she could, she ran to the Latina and kissed her.  
Peppering her face with kisses Rachel said with a sly grin...It took you long enough.

**PCE**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**OK back to the insult list it is**

* * *

**Manhands**

The **GLEE** kids were all standing in the middle of Broadway holding up traffic and looking up with stunned faces and eyes wide with the pure love of all things New York when the officer came up laughing and asked them to at least use the side walk,  
And not to worry about it ..._I see at least four classes a week and it hits all of you just as hard.._Smiling he says _You kids be careful now and welcome to New York,_ the cop walked over a few feet and mounted a **HORSE**.

As he rode away with his partner, all Puck and Finn could do was whoop and high five,Santana says..Ooooh fucking cool!,Brittany smiles saying ..Look Artie brown unicorns,Artie and Shu laugh while the rest of them just sort of took it all in for a sec.. Shuester said Ok class we have the Empire State Building next then well eat and go to our rooms untill tomorrow when it all ours..All the kids jumped up and hooted Sightseeing and winning Nationals was voted unanimously.

**FLASHBACK**

Santana has not heard Rachel sing for allmost four weeks.  
Santana has no idea what to do to fix things with the Diva,Rachel will not talk to her,she has tried talking,yelling,ignoring, even threatining the girl.  
Nothing helped..It's allmost as if Santana had ceased to exist to the singer.  
When Santana walked into **GLEE** a week or so ago ..she had heard Rachel singing..for just a second,she opened the door to see, and it stopped,Rachel had shut her mouth with a snap and turned to her seat, walked over and sat down.

Daaaamn it got quiet..all six kids turned to look at her then looked at Rachel..well look like the funs over they all sort of thought and sat down themselves.

Santana walked in and sat down looking around.

Brittany was giving her the I'm sorry puppy eyes,Santana smiled at her friend.  
Quinn was watching her,With a look that said ..**FIX THIS!** Santana shrugged.  
With a look at Santana,Quinn thought she knew what was going on now,so leaving it alone hoping the two nutzoides in her life could somehow make this..whatever this was, work out.

Mercedes and Tina ,sitting with Kurt and Mike just watched it all like it was a soap on TV or something one of them making a comment about the drama that it seems is just sort of part of all their lives,They laugh and continue to watch.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

They were all just looking through the coin operated telescope eyes,having a fun time.

Rachel turned from looking out over the city and saw Santana standing by the stairs when a heavyset man tripped coming down, and hit the Latina with a full body slam.  
Santana went flying right over the railing and Rachel jumped over and caught Santana's hand, yelled _**Grab my hands!**_..Santana swung her other hand over and Caught Rachel's other hand,,she looked up and there was Rachel Berry telling her something,Rachels lips are moving and she hears nothing, Santana shakes her head and then she hears Rachel yelling at her to grab her fucking Manhands and don't fucking let go.

Santana shakes her head up and down saying_** YES YES YES,**_ then squeezing Rachel's hand with all of her strength Santana Lopes takes her life in her hands and says All Yours._  
_  
Rachel feels the bones in her left hand break, but she just nods and putting both of her feet ,after kicking off her shoes, up onto the top rail,Rachel puts all she has into this, and standing out quickly she snappes her knees straight and yanks Santana up and over her towards the crowd standing there all slack-jawed and drooling like idiots.

When Santana flies over Rachel into the crowd she forgets to let go of Rachel's hands, so when she felt the tiny girl land on her totally unconsious with her hands still being crushed,She let go and started screaming for someone to call an ambulance.  
Looking at Rachel,Santana knew she owed the girl her life,she knew she would never call her fucking Manhands again.

When Santana had felt Rachel's hand stopping her from falling a fucking mile she knew things would change in her life, Santana had never felt a more feminine hand,even as she felt it breaking, it was small and it fit perfectly into hers,She had just seen her entire life flash before her eyes and she was...disappointed.

Rachel woke up in the hostpital..The first thing out of her mouth was _.What time is it? what day is it?_  
Santana shot up out of the chair she'd been sitting in, and looking into Rachel's eyes as deep as she could Santana Lopez opened herself up for maybe the first time in her life and started babbling about Rachel had been a _pain in her ass for what seemed like forever but everytime I ever needed someone..It was you, you saved me when Britt left me, you saved me today, and I remember now, a bit more clearly, you saved me from drowning when we were all like six years old,,You've been saving me my whole life and I've been nothing but a raging bitch to you in return, and for that I am sorry Rache, I am so sorry._

Seeing the Latina break down like this to her,Rachel huffed and said Fine,_I forgive you Santana, for being such a bitch to me all these years_, Now _I'm Tired, wake me up for the show, I'll do a solo and the rest of you can win us a show_.

Pushing all the kids out of the now crowded room, Santana closes the door and turning to the doctor she says, _whats wrong with Rachel ? is she badly hurt?  
_  
_I need a parent for any of that information to be divulged.  
_  
_You have one right here!_ a tall heavily built ,scary tired looking Leroy Berry came over to the doctor saying, _I'm Rachel's father, you can go ahead, I need to know whats wrong with my little girl.  
_  
The doc,,looking from one to the other starts with _..Rachel has dislocated both of her shoulders, sprained her right elbow,busted a couple of ribs, and smashed a few bones in both her hands._

At this Santana jumps in saying _That was me, I had ahold of Rachel's hands when I went over the ledge I may have squeezed to tightly _(looks down in embaressment).

After explaing things as she remembered them, both the doctor and Lee had a clearer picture of what had happened, after talking for a bit Leroy Berry turned to Santana and asked.._Are you a friend of Rachel's? are you in her **GLEE** club?  
_  
Santana inwardly laughed at how he called it Rachel's **GLEE** club,_no sir ,we're not what you would call friends..but that will change, you can count on that.I've had a little insight into the Diva.  
She's been in my life forever, and I've finally opened my eyes to that fact.I will be taking care of the Hob...Rachel, I will be taking care of Rachel, for as long as it takes to get her back to her annoying little self.  
_  
The doctor and Leroy Berry both just chuckled softly as they turned and started to talk.

Santana turned and went back into Rachel's room, looking to see the tiny little Diva sleeping with a peaceful look on her face, Santana sat in the same chair she had been in since they had brought Rachel to this room,She knew she had just miles and miles of shit to clean up and square away before she could be anything more than a friend to Rachel,But Santana was nothing if not persistant when she got an idea into her head..as she sat there she thought she heard singing..she leaned a little closer to Rachel's mouth and then she heard it, just as plain as day, Rachel was singing..  
Laying her head down alongside Rachel's so she could hear clearly, Santana fell asleep looking at Rachel's hands in casts and wrappings, thinking that even wrapped up her hands are still tiny..the last thing Santana said that night was... I Love your tiny little NON manly hands Rachel.  
As Santana fell asleep... a tear fell from Rachel's eye and landed on Santana's cheek.

**FIN ?**

**A/N**  
** Sappy?right LoL**

**Hmm Just had a thought..maybe a third to this**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**A/N  
I reworked the previous chapter just a little, I was'nt happy with it.  
**

* * *

**Babs**

After four days in the hostpital under constant scrutiny by not only the nurses and doctors,but both her fathers and all the **GLEE** kids, Rachel only wanted to go home and get a peaceful moment to get a handle on what had happened.

She'd had plenty of time to understand the physical ramifications of what happened, but after she woke up that next morning and saw the casts on her hands, all she could think of, was that her piano playing days might be over and she knew that a star needed to be able to accompany herself at any time for any song any where.

She needed time to think,She still had not said a word to Santana after that first night, she knew she was being stubborn and that Santana had not left her side since it happened but she was still mad at the Latina and saving her life did not change the fact that Santana Lopez had made her life a living hell for over two years and a sudden turnaround from the Cheerleader just seemed to bring about Rachel's stubborn streak even harder and she was not going to just cave and forgive Santana yet again,no matter how much she secretly wanted to do just that.

When the Berry fathers got their little angel home and set about getting a home care nurse for her, the last thing either of them expected was for the Cheerleader that had been at the hostpital to quite suddenly take a seeming ownership of the Singer.

So when the nurse,a nice elderly lady with grey hair and a pleasant smile rang the doorbell,Hiram wasn't really too shocked when he opened the door to see Santana Lopez shooing the woman off with promises of the job having been filled.

As the door opened the Nurse turned to Hiram with a question in her eyes.

_It seems I've made a mistake and the job has been filled_ he said ,_I'll send a weeks pay to cover your troubles and again I am sorry for the inconveniance.  
_  
The nurse nodded her head and turning to Santana still dressed in her cheer outfit and giving her a once over said,_I hope you know what your getting yourself into dear and good luck.  
_  
Santana just shrugged and turned to Rachel's dad saying, _I owe Rachel,I told you I would get her back to her irritating self and I meant it.  
_She sidled past the man and headed for Rachel's room before she realised she had no idea where to go.

Leaning against the kitchen doorway Leroy Berry just laughed and pointing to the stairs said_ ,You will know it when you see it.  
_  
Santana seeing the huge black man pointing towards the stairs,wondered which of the two men were Rachel's bio dad, nodded and headed upstairs.

As she topped the steppes and looked down the hallway, she laughed out loud at seeing a Black Door with a huge Yellow Star on it,As she got closer and saw a list of names on the lower half of the door she started to feel a little ill.

Manhands  
Dwarf  
Hobbit  
Yentle  
Yettie  
And a few more that were not as nice,and over them all was...

What does'nt kill you makes you stronger.

After reading this, Santana knew she was in for a hard time here, even knowing that Quinn had come up with a few of the names, she also knew the more hurtful ones were all hers.

Putting on a brave face for what lay on the other side of this door she knocked and pushed it open saying,  
_Heya Babs, it seems your nurse decided she did'nt want this job after all.  
_  
Santana was really **NOT** prepared for what she saw when she opened Rachel's door,The Diva was sitting on the edge of her bed ,her skirt lying on the floor and her toes trying to get a grip on her panties,She looked up at Santana with her big doe eyes and huffing a little said softly.._I Have To Pee_.

Santana jumped right in, and closing the door she reached out to grab Rachel but not knowing where it was safe to handle the girl she hesitated.

Rachel saw Santana stop and look at her with a question in her eyes,_The casts are solid now so you can touch them_ she said.

At this Santana hopped over to Rachel and taking both plaster covered arms in hers she led Rachel to the in-suite and not thinking about what was happening she pulled Rachel's panties down to her feet and set the singer down gently on the seat,_When you finish call me,_ Santana said as she closed the door behind her on the way back to Rachel's bedroom.

As Santana sat down to get herself under control, she knew she had made an error here thinking that her feelings for Rachel that had been building for awhile now would not get in the way of her helping the Diva through this.  
She knew herself well enough by now to know it was'nt just thankfulness to Rachel for the saving her life and shit, she had true feelings for the girl on the other side of that door.  
Santana was just starting to wonder how long it took for the girl to pee when she heard a soft _Santana?_

Knocking, she opened the door to see Rachel standing there with the end of the toilet paper between her fingers and looking like she was about to cry,She reached over and taking the paper from Rachel she tore off a few pieces and without any hesitation at all she reached down and dabbed her clean ,throwing the paper into the toilet she bent down and pulled Rachel's panties up and reached over to turn the water on,flushing the toilet she grabbed a washcloth,got it wet,wiped Rachel's hands with it,rinsed it out,grabbed a dry towel to finish drying her hands,then led her out of the room and set her on the bed saying,_I know I'm not the one you want to take care of you Rachel but the job is mine now and untill your your old annoying know it all Diva attitude self is back... I WILL be taking care of you.  
_  
Rachel was completely mortified by the fact of Santana seeing her in all her glory but at the same time she was secretly thrilled that Santana had seen all of her and had been completely proffesional about it,she had not made any rude or vulger comments and she had looked only when necessary,it mildly surprised the Diva that she trusted Santana enough to let her help her,she knew if she made a big enough fuss about it her fathers would remove the Latina from her house, but she figured this was Santana's way to pay her back for saving her, and as selfish as Rachel sometimes was, she knew Santana needed this to make her feel as if she was somehow making up for her previous attitude towards Rachel, so Rachel would let her help her, but she would not make it easy on the Cheerio, she was going to be her selfish,vain and a bit superior self and we will see just how long her (frienemy?) would stick around.

When Santana saw the evil little grin and the twinkle in Rachel's eye as she sat there looking at her she knew this was going to be anything but easy.

**A/N **  
**Hmmm...**  
**It looks like this might be a bit longer than I first thought**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**  
** A/N**  
** I kinda saw the QuinnSantanna thing coming there,,gonna ignore till i can figure out how to use that for Pez..**  
**Had this idea right before that scene..**  
**gonna focus on "A Babe In The Woods" for a bit here..Check it out ..review,don't review..all good.**  
**PCE  
**

Santana saw her chance the minute Sue stood up and said Pillsbury has left the building, so she waited for a little bit.  
After awhile she cornered Sue and asked her if she was going to rub salt in the wounds by tossing the bouquet,knowing the Insane Cheerio's coach would'nt be able to resist the extra did on Shuester.  
So as all the girls in the room crowded together to get their chance at grabbing the bouquet, she sidled up behind the object of her effections .

Rachel was standing in the back of the room trying to make herself as small as possible,she had to join the crowd and pretend to try,but not wanting to actually catch the magical bouquet.  
Rachel **BELIEVED** in wedding ritual and pomp yes but Rachel **REALLY** believed in the power of that bunch of flowers, and she did** NOT** want to get married next.

When the crowd parted like the red sea in front of her just as Sue tossed the deadly missill, Rachel knew she was in trouble, but when she reached out to grab them more to stop them from hitting her in the face than anything, she was totally surprised when Santana of all people moved in right behing her and grabbed the stems at exacly the same time.

Santana,after making sure to reach out and grab the flowers at the same time as Rachel moved her other hand around the Diva and putting it over Rachel hand to stop her from letting go whispered in the singers ear.  
_You know now that having touched them at the same time we have to Marry.  
_  
Before Rachel could wipe the blush that just lit up her cheeks, Santana continued.  
_Not at first though we'll take it slow at first, a few dates, a late night to see if the sex will be as good as I know it will,then after we finish school and you get your first play, we will talk about it again..haha..But you know Rachel..the bouquet never lies.  
_  
As Santana was talking, Rachel was slowly turning around to face the Latina, and when Santana finished her little speach, Rachel lifted herself up on her toes and kissed her,just a peck, and replied.._I think I might just like that Santana I think maybe I just might like that... a **LOT.**_

**FIN**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**  
**Not sure where this came from,,haha hope you like it.**

* * *

**23**

When the **GLEE** kids had left **LIMA** on thursday night to go to New York City for nationals Rachel was beyond exited, she just knew they were going to win this year,It was her last chance to get that trophy before graduation.  
Then it was off to New York and **NYADA** for four whole years, and if all went according to plan she would be a proper Broadway Diva before she was 25 years old.  
What Rachel did** NOT** plan on however was a freak snowstorm hitting the entire state just hours after they had in fact **WON** nationals.

All the kids were overjoyed with what to them was just a few extra days of vacation to spend visiting the Big Apple.

It was not as joyful for Rachel though,she spent the first 2 days after her original 3 day stay acting like she was enjoying herself ,but by the sixth day away from home Rachel had taken to her bed in the hotel and refused to talk to anyone.

Santana had had enough of Rachel's attitude as she opened the door to the twin room she had somehow gotten stuck sharing with the little drama queen,all geared up to lay into Rachel with a bitchy rant about her having to have all attention on** HER**.  
Santana was not ready for what she saw though,Rachel was lying in her bed ,buried under the covers with her head peeking out a little,she had gone a deathly pale color,her hair was turning what Santana would swear was grey,her eyes were sunken in and seemed to be a sickly greenish color.  
Intantly dropping the bitchy demeaner, Santana rushed over to Rachel.._What is wrong with you? You look like hell,we need to get you to a doctor!  
_  
As Santana turned to get a teacher, Rachel reached out with a boney hand and grabbed her wrist in a vise like grip saying in a weak voice.  
_Santana?, Santana is that you_?(coughing a little) _Santana ..Thank you but it will do no good,I have been away from home too long,I am dying Santana ,and a doctor will make no difference,I will not make it through the end of the day.  
_  
Santana had seen Rachel pull her needing attention,Diva act before, and she knew this was not an act,Rachel actually **WAS** dying,Just looking at the petite singer anyone with eyes could see that.  
She did'nt know what to do.  
As she started to panick a little she noticed Rachel's phone lying on her end table,the blue screen lit up and blinking.  
She grabbed the phone and as soon as she answered it she could hear a man yelling at her.

_RACHEL? RACHEL is that you?_  
_No this isnt Rachel,this is her classmate Santana Lopez,Who are you?_  
_I'm Rachel's dad, Leroy Berry,_ the voice on the phone said.  
_Where is Rachel? Is she OK? Put her on ,I need to speak to her now!_  
_Rachel is sick sir,she looks bad,she says she's dying and I don't know what to do_.Santana said ,her voice rising with each word.  
_OK, OK, Santana is it? Listen up,here's what your going to do._  
_You need to get Rachel up onto the roof of the hotel, I have called in a few favors and You need to get my baby up to the roof as fast as you can._  
_Do you think you can do that for me Santana?_  
_YES! Yes sir, I will get her up there, I will have Rachel on that fucking roof in less that 5 minutes.I hope you know what your doing sir because she looks bad,real bad. and I don't see how bringing her to the roof will help, but you ARE her father so I hope for your sake you know what your doing._  
_Thank you Santana,OH And Santana? You can not let anyone know what you are doing this needs to stay between us OK?  
_  
Thinking it odd, this needing to be kept secret but not willing to argue about it lest it cost more time, Santana said _Yes sir!_ and hung up the phone as she tore the blanket off of Rachel.  
Gasping at how skinny Rachel looked, Santana rewrapped the singer in the sheet and picking her up,noticing how light she was and allmost afraid she was going to break her,Santana just shrugged,said _fuck it,_ and gathered her tightly to her chest,Then kicking the door closed behind her,she headed for the staircase after seeing the elevator was 27 floors below her and knowing the roof was only three floors up.

Only slightly winded thanks to a crazy cheerleading coach ,Santana was only a little surprised when she slammed the roof door open just to see a Helicopter sitting on the roof,But what absolutely floored her was seeing her father running towards her on the roof.

_Papi? Papi is that you? what are you doing here and what the fuck is going on?  
_  
Reaching for Rachel,Tomas Lopez,,The world famous surgeon,the strongest man she had ever known..and **HER** father said.._hahaha,_ _Language Sann.  
_  
After noticing the way his daughter was holding the tiny girl in her arms,Tomas came to a quick decision,_You need to hurry dear, we_ _need to get Rachel home and we don't have time right now for this, so either hand her to me or get your bottom in the chopper now.  
_  
Santana needed no further urging.  
She knew something important was happening here, and no way in hell was she letting Rachel out of her sight untill she knew for sure the Diva was OK.  
Running towards the copter she said, _Yes Papi I will get Rachel there, you just make her better_.

Being the only one on earth besides MAYBE her ditzy blonde friend, who knew of his girls real feeling for the elfin girl with her arms wrapped tighty around his daughters neck,Tomas Lopez just smiled and helped the two into the helicopter, and after belting the girls in tightly he jumped into the pilots seat, and without any pre-flight anything, Tomas brought the flying limo into the air, and shoving forward hard on the stick he headed for **LIMA** at an unbelievable speed.

Santana knew her father flew,but she had no idea that he could fly like this,she had been in a chopper before and she knew a bit about them, so when they reached Mach 1 she knew this was no ordinary helicopter, as they reached Mach 2 and she heard a second sonic boom far below and behind her, she started to wonder just what kind of a man her father really was.

When the 5 hour trip was over in a little less than 2 hours Santana was not the least surprised to see her Papi land the machine right in front of the Berry house,nor was she caught off guard when Rachel's fathers and her mother came tearing out of the house. she was however a little shocked when after what seemed like an unspoken discussion between her father and the three adults running towards them, she was shuffled into the house.

Still carrying Rachel, and after being shoved into the back yard, she was told by her Mami to _bring Rachel to the huge tree in the middle of the yard and talk to her.  
_  
As Santana turned to ask what the hell was going on ,the patio door was closing... with two couples,The Berries and the Lopezes, foreheads leaning against the glass door ,arms around each other and huge grins splitting their faces making it look like she had four cheshire cats watching her.  
Santana huffed a little, and keeping Rachel close to her heart,not wanting to jostle the Diva any more than she had to,she slowly settled down with her back to the giant** OAK** tree,legs splaying out in a Vee and Rachel nestled in her arms,Santana started talking to Rachel about all the things she had been keeping from her for the last few months.

_I know you don't trust me Rache,I know you have no reason to trust me,But I'm asking you to get better for me here,You need to get better so you can sing to me again,I never thought I'd be able to say this to you, but I love the sound of your voice,I love the way you make me feel when you sing and I would do anything to have that back.  
So don't go fucking dying on me now,now that I finally grew the balls to tell you how I feel._

As Santana was talking, just a few tears sneaking past her defenses, the two couples were watching Rachel,they saw the change in her color before the tree started moving.  
Knowing everything would be OK now, Leroy pulled his husband and his oldest friends back a little,closing the shades on the two girls in the back yard he turned towards the kitchen saying .._this calls for a drink._  
Maribell,Tomas and Hiram all laughed a laugh of relief as they headed for that well deserved drink.

Santana was so lost in herself trying to say everything to Rachel that she needed to get out while she had the nerve that she failed to notice the vines wrapping slowly around the two of them at first,by the time she felt herself and Rachel being completely cacooned in what felt like a blanket made of leaves, it was far too late for her to do anything but yell for help.

Just as she was about to let loose with a piercing scream to her father to help them, Santana felt 's Rachel's hand.  
She was holding on to her wrist again,but this time is was not viselike at all,it was light,lighter than a feather, but it was there,Santana felt Rachel's fingers moving along her wrist and she let the breath she did'nt know she had been holding out, and in a sudden burst of relief she opened her eyes and was staring into the chocolate eyes of Rachel Berry.

_Sann? I'm not gone? OH Sanni I knew you would save me!_

Seemingly getting stonger by the second ,Rachel reached her hand up,laying it apon Santana's cheek she said the one thing Santana had been waiting to hear for so long now that at first she thought she had heard the singer wrong.

_I Love You Santana Lopez.  
I thought I was gone this time for sure_,(sniffling) _But you saved me,So now I belong to you Sann.I'm Yours now_ ,,_all I ask is if you don't want me is for you to say so now so I can go back to being alone again_.

Santana knew this is where the rubber meets the road,she had to make a decision, and she had to make quickly.  
With less thought than she might have believed she needed, Santana Lopez made the biggest choice in her whole worthless piece of shit so far life, and leaning down she said.  
_I Love You Rachel Berry,I love you so much it fucking hurts_.

As Santana leaned down the last few millimeters to** FINALLY** kiss the girl of her dreams.  
Two sets of the proudest parents in the world looked on with tears running freely down their faces all thinking the same thing  
About fucking time!

FIN

* * *

**A/N**  
** I left Rachel's True self and the tree thing open for now.**  
** I know what she is, and if I ever return to this(likely) I will explain.**  
**But knowing all of you have the strongest deduction skills I've ever seen.**  
** I'm sure you all know allready.**  
**PCE**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Thought**

**24**

When Santana saw Rachel (manhands) Berry walking down the street in the bad part of Lima Height Adjacent she was stunned.

The little singer with the big mouth did absolutely **NOT** belong in this part of town,was she fucking suicidal or something,she was walking down the middle of the street,looking around her like she had no idea where she was,looking lost and tiny in the shittiest part of town,not paying attention to her surroundings at all and apparently having no idea of the danger she was in.

_**BERRY!** What the fuck are you doing here? Are you fucking crazy? You will get yourself killed ..or worse,hanging around in this part of town._

Rachel looked at the Latina girl in front of her,yelling at her like she knew her or something.._Do I know you? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..I think..Do you know me? I can't seem to remember where I am ..or where I'm supposed to be._

As soon as Rachel opened her mouth Santana knew something was wrong,the singer sounded different,she did'nt have the same Knowitall diva attitude Santana had become accustomed to pertaining to the singer standing in front of her.  
Looking closer at the Diva,Santana saw for the first time the bruise on the side of her head,it was small and not noticable at first glance, but apon closer inspection she could see it was a dark purple, and it looked like just a little blood had been leaking out of it.

**DAMN..**Santana knew she could not leave Rachel on her own here.  
She would end up in a bad place if left here in this crappy neighborhood,tamping down her first impulse to just leave the singer to whatever fate befell her,Santana took Rachel Berry's hand for the second time in her life( A GLEE song being the first) and as soon as she grabbed the singers hand it happened again,she felt the pulse of feeling flow through her,it scared the HBIC silly to know that just touching the girl before her brought on this feeling,this feeling of being **HOME.**

The first time Santana had just put it off to the moment of being on stage and singing,but when she took Rachel's hand here and it happened again she knew it was no fluke,Rachel(fucking)Berry was her soulmate.

Her Abula had been telling her her whole life that when she met and touched her lifes mate she would know,she would feel it deep inside and no matter how she tried she would never be able to think of any one else in exactly the same way,there would be **NO** choice in it,once she met her other half she would either be with that person or she would be only half alive!

Pulling Rachel along with her ,Santana decided that this might be her one and only chance to find out for sure if this feeling was true,or maybe just a cosmic joke.  
So thinking fast on her feet, she turned the Diva to look directly into her eyes saying.._Rachel..You're name is Rachel Berry and you are my girlfriend,I'm Not sure what you doing here in my neighborhood,maybe you were on your way to visit me as a surprise._  
_But youre hurt,we need to get you home to you're fathers,they will know what to do.  
_  
_Fathers? I have fathers? as in more than one?_ Rachel asked. _I may be a little confused but I know that does'nt sound right.  
_  
Laughing at the puzzled look on Rachel's face,Santana shrugged a little and said._.You will find as the day goes on that you're life is anything but usuall, you lead a life most people would run from,but one thing I've learned from you is to not look at things in a bad light._  
_You have an internal shine and a love of all things that drives me crazy sometimes, but for the most part what I see is you living a life of forgiveness,you have been nothing but nice to everyone you have ever met and even when some of those same people treat you like shit you see only the best in them._  
_And over the last few months of knowing you a little better than I once thought I did, I have learned to love that about you,I have found that when I stopped being a royal bitch to you I started to feel things for you,and right now I am feeling worried,It looks like you hit you're head and lost you're memory and I am taking you home right now._

_OK, I guess you would know whats best_,Rachel said with a shy smile.

After getting Rachel and herself into her car and bringing her home to her fathers, Santana was about to leave when Rachel grabbed her hand again saying.. _Are'nt you going to kiss me goodbye?_

Santana knew she should'nt do this,she knew Rachel was not in her right mind at the moment,she also knew she might never get another chance to find out for sure,so throwing all caution to the wind Santana Lopez leaned in a little and kissed Rachel Berry for the first and most likely last time.

As soon as Santana's lips met hers,Rachel's memory returned,she was aware of lips pressed against hers,she knew they were **NOT** Finns lips,she knew she had never felt so strongly about anything in her life as she did about the feeling she was having right now,Rachel Berry,feeling the pressure of these lips on hers and the electricity flowing through her because of those lips, opened her eyes just a little to see just who could make her feel like this.

As soon as she saw who it was,Rachel was stunned.  
Looking into the eyes before her and realising that they belonged to none other than the head bitch herself.  
Seeing Santana look back at her with fear in her eyes, Rachel made a decision right then and there that would change her life forever.

Seeing the awareness return to Rachel's eyes Santana started to pull away and say something snarky to the Diva about kissing her without permission when Rachel grabbed the back of her neck,forcing their lips together tighter and shoving her tounge into Santana's mouth,kissing her with a passion and need the Latina had never felt before.

Feeling her knees go out from under her Santana was shocked at first,then knowing the road ahead was going to be frought with nothing but trouble,she kissed her back just as hard.

Santana saw an answer in Rachel's eyes and smiling into the kiss she closed her eyes and started her life over.

**FIN**


	25. Chapter 25

**Been awhile since I drooped a Piece,so heres a shorty  
**

* * *

**25**

Santana could not friggin believe she was spending a saturday afternoon at Rachel the Diva Berry's house.

Stupid Glee,If Shuester had not said 1/2 of her final grade depended on this duet with Berry ,Santana could have been at Puck's house party playing Medal Of Honor and getting her drink on,but nooooo she had to be here sitting in Tiny's room waiting for the singer to get back from one of her Oh So Many vocal lessons..it's not like the girl needed more lessons,even Santana on her worst day could admit that Rachel "freaking" Berry had a voice to die for,a voice that would some day get her on a Broadway stage,a voice that would some day make her famous,a voice that would get her out of this worthless bum-fuck town and let her laugh at all the Lima Losers that make fun of her now and would some day kiss her ass just to be in the same room with her.

**AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**

Getting bored now,Santana decided to have a quick look around the room she was in to see if there was anything here to use as a way to punish the dwarf for wasting her valuable saturday.  
Looking in a few drawers and under the bed ,Santana found nothing but when she accidentally bumbed a spot on the wall next to a tall,glass case, filled to the brim with first place trophies for singing and ballet she allmost jumped out of her skin when a panel on the wall slid open to reveal at least fifty more trophies.

She figured she hit the jackpot with blackmail here,maybe she found Rachel's loser trophies.  
As she got a little closer to read them she was not ready for what she found.  
These were trophies allright, but trophies in Judo,Jujitsu and Karate,not just honerable mention or other worthless shit like that either, these were first place in National trophies.  
Rachel, the tiniest person Santana had ever met was a master in more forms of martial arts than Santana had even heard of.

Wondering exactly what she was looking at,Santana knew that she could not let the Diva know she knew about this.  
Shaking a little at the thought of the singer finding Santana in her room with this panel open, she turned to find the button to close it only to see Rachel standing in her doorway watching her.  
_Holy Shit manhands,don't fucking sneak up on a person like that ,you allmost gave me a fucking heart attack_,Santana said grabbing her chest.

Rachel just looked at Santana with a strange look as she reached over to the wall and pressed the button that closed the panel.  
As the wall slid shut with a soft woosh and a loud klik,Rachel turned her attention to the Latina in her room,snooping through her things and finding out her most hiddin talents.  
_So, it seems we may have a little delimna here,you decided it was OK to snoop through my things and you found out my little secret,you COULD try to use it as a way to make my life even more miserable than you allready have..BUT..I don't think your going to do said.  
_  
Just as Santana was about to say something snarky Rachel raised a finger to stop her.

_No, I don't think you are going to tell anyone what you have seen here today,What I do think is that your going to just forget you ever found those,What I do think is that if you SHOULD ever decide to tell anyone what you found, I would have to take that as one insult too many,What I do think is that you REALLY don't want me to show you just how good I really am at the things youve seen here today._  
Smiling now,Rachel Berry walked right up to stand in front of Santana Lopez ans said..._Is'nt that right...Cheerio?_

Knowing deep inside that she had lost any form of leverage she ever thought she had over the girl standing in front of her,Santana did the only thing she could,she looked Rachel Berry in the eye and said .._Yes Rachel.  
_  
_Good,good,now if you have a song choice for our duet I am just dying to hear it,otherwise I have a few songs in mind,and I think it's time we got down to practicing OUR song so we can blow the socks off the rest of GLEE,What do you think,,,Sanni ?  
_  
Only a little disturbed by the endearment directed at her from a girl she had teased mercilessly,Santana was still Santana..so smiling back with a wicked grin she replied.. _yes I think maybe I DO have a song in mind after all,It might take quite a while to get it right but I think this song might just be made for us..It's from Wicked.  
_  
Rachel laughed,she knew every song in Wicked, so knowing how the Latina worked she knew exactly what song Santana was talking about.  
_Are you sure you want to sing that particular song? I tend to take my singing personaly you know,If we sing that song I won't be held responsible for what happens_.. Rachel said.

Giving Rachel a sly wink,Santana said.._Counting on it_.

**FIN**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**A/N**  
** Cassandra July finally womaned up and did right by Rachel in this last episode of GLEE..THIS came from THAT**

* * *

Cassandra July was sitting at her desk,absorbed in her work when she heard the yelling outside her door.  
She recognised the owner of the foulest language this school has ever heard in an instant.  
Santana Lopez,Rachel 'Schwimmer'Berry's own personal guardian.  
She still looks over her shoulder on occasion ever since the last time miss Lopez made a visit to "talk" to her about how she treated the singer.

Now don't get the wrong idea,Cass was a bitch of the **N**th degree,and she feared absolutly nothing or no one, but after the fiery latinas last little jaunt to HER classroom she had learned just how scary someone could be when they thought their soulmate was being mistreated.

Cassandra was scared shitless by some of the things this particular girl had threatened to do to her, but being the pro she was she had run a check on the former **HBIC** of Lima High.

Straight out of the Heights it seemed this girl had clawed her way up from the bottom of the shit pile to the absofuckinglute apex of popularity and power in a little less than 3 months,she had a record of priors that made some of Cassie's so called gutter friends look like little miss sunshines straight out of church.

Getting up from her seat and opening the door she called Santana over and ushered her into the room,closing the door she turned her attention to the raven haired girl in front of her,gearing herself up to run if could and fight for her life if she could'nt.

So no one was more surprised than her when the goddess of glam grabbed her and shoved her back against her desk,allmost bending her over it and shoved her tongue down her throat, kissing her with so much passion that Cass found herself kissing back before she even knew what was happening.

Cassandra was as straight as an arrow when it came to her sex life,but she knew in that moment that if the Latina had tried to sex her up right here in the middle of a school day, on her desk, in an unlocked classroom...she would have let her.

Santana pulled herself off of the blonde teacher,stepping back just a little and holding on to her to keep her from falling limply to the floor..looking the stunned dance instructer up and down with a look that had made lesser women fall to their knees, she said..._Thank You._

_I don't know what you did for Rach,she won't tell me,but whatever it was she is feeling better than she has since she started this fucking school,and I just thought I would come down here and thank you in person,a phone call could never show you how much I appreciate what you have done for her because whatever it was she is happy and if my sweety is happy I'm happy..If you know what I mean..hahahaha._

Cassandra blushed at that,she knew exactly what the girl meant,and if she could do that to her with just a kiss then Rachel Berry was a **VERY** lucky girl indeed.

Getting her breath back,Cassie finally got herself enough under control to reply without her voice giving away just how badly she had been affected by the girls thank you.

_I'm not sure if I should tell you what happened between me and miss Berry or not,It was nothing ontoward believe me,I don't swing that way.(_seeing Santana's knowing look) _at least I never have before_ (blush_),It's just that I had been a little hard on her in the past..but I did have a reason for acting the way I did to the little one,I knew the first time I saw Rachel Berry that she was 1 in a million,she had something that you just can not buy,you are either born with it or not,She will make it to Broadway someday and I was just doing what needed to be done to thicken her skin to all the backstabbing ,frontstabbing and underhanded shit she will have to deal with on a daily basis._

_I am her teacher,and I will be damned if she does'nt make it because of something I could have prepared her for._

Santana,hearing the passion behind the words just nodded her head saying._I see that now, I see how much you love what you do,so again... Thank You._

Turning to leave,Santana stopped with her hand on the doorknob,glancing over her shoulder she said.

_After Rae grads out of this hellhole and we are settled in our own personel little love nest I am going to find you,I am going to wrap you up in a little bow,and I am going to **GIVE** you to her for a graduation present,**WE** are going to rock you're whole fucking world!_

And with that Santana Lopez left one Cassandra July wet between the legs,barely able to stand and looking forward to Rachel Berry's graduation day with more anticipation than she had ever had for anything in her life...**EVER  
**

* * *

**A/N  
Just a quicky to tide you over till I get off my lazy ass and drop a chapter to Babe In The Woods,  
Sort of lost my mojo for a bit there,srry bout that..  
Happens when I'm not sure if I'm going in the right direction  
Lack of Rs last chap made me think it was a bad one.**

**Over myself now so I will get right on that  
PCE**


	27. Chapter 27

**PPoPP.**

Rest In Peace Finn/Cory  
May God have a spot with your name on it reserved in Heaven for you.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**  
**My tribute**

* * *

I'm not really sure you've thought this through.

I understand **WHAT** you are offering but i'm not sure you understand quite what would happen if you give me the duty you have in mind for me.  
I would do my utmost to uphold the duties of this particular office ...**BUT**..I would warn you now that **IF** I do accept this fate that there are a group of my classmates that would never run into me,Are you sure you are OK with me never touching a single one of the **GLEE KIDS...EVER?  
**  
Upon the wraiths nod of approval,Finn Hudson softly nodded his head in acceptance of his new fate.

Immediataly Finn grew a foot taller,he became gaunt,he held out his hand and in a flash of light and the sound of thunder.  
His hand was filled..with **THE** deadliest weapon in all of existance,his skin became pale ,his bones became more pronounced and he was covered in a black as the nether depts of endless space..robe and cowl.

Nodding once to **GODS** own messenger Finn Hudson was no more..In his place stood... DEATH!

With absolutely no sound at all he was gone,he was suddenly, and again with no sound whatsoever he was standing in front of the kids of **GLEE.**  
As they all looked on with fear and horror on their faces at seeing DEATH in person, the only one that moved at all was Rachel Berry.

Finn? Finn? Is that you?  
OH! how? I knew it would be you but I thought it would be years.(crying now).I love you Finn,I have loved you forever,even after we broke up knowing that there was never an **US** I still loved you ...and I allways will.

In a voice from the grave ,Finn looked at all the kids and then to Rachel.  
It was my time Rache,I never thought I would get to do anything special with my life..I've been given a chance to do something special with my death.  
I love you Rache I **HAVE** allways and **WILL** allways love you.  
Looking around at the room full of now openly weeping children,Finn/DEATH said...you all will **NEVER** see me again.I hope you understand exactly what that statement means,but over the course of time you will understand,and if for any reason you need me,just wisper my name into the night..

Goodbye my friends.

* * *

**A/N**  
** Where Finn/Cory should be.**  
**At least untill judgement, then he goes to sit along side the Father of us all.**  
**R.I.P Cory Monteith,GLEE will not be the same without you.**


End file.
